How To Save A Life
by xotiffanytran
Summary: Full Trailer Inside. A Moe Love Story. Pairing include: NickxMiley and JoexMiley
1. SummaryTrailer

Full Summary:

-xox-

Nick and Miley were destine to be together,

Before one fateful day changed the lives of those around them forever.

One tragic accident that leaves Miley alone...

An accident that will forever mark a day

when her life slowly began spiraling downward out of control.

Slowly as the years passes by, she falls for the one person,

who was there, to pick up the pieces

mending her heart along the way.

life happens, and things dont always work out the way they should

Sometimes thats the greatest irony of all.

**How to Save a Life**

Official Pairing List:

MileyxNick and MileyxJoe

THIS IS FOR ALL THE MOE LOVERS OUT THERE!

Watch the** Full Video Trailer** Link will be available on my profile page!  
Or look for mixaoo on youtube!

Writers: ttran59 and amy4156

official Beta: jonascyruslover1313

Video Trailer Production: mixaoo

Special Thanks to jonascyruslover1313 and mixaoo  
on behalf of Amy and I, we appreciate all your hard work!

**Please review! We would love to hear Feedback!**


	2. It Was Only the Beginning of the End PT1

A/N: On behalf of Amy and I, we would like to thank you guys for all the amazing response to this story, we hope you guys enjoy it. We put so much effort into this, and the updates will be gradual, yet consistent as possible. We thank you guys for all the support, and we hope to hear a lot of feedback... So please review! Without futher ado, we would like to present to you the first chapter.

* * *

**Chapter One**

**It Was Only the Beginning of the End**

Part One

-Friday-

_"Nick…where are you taking me?" I asked, laughing, as he held my hands pulling me along an unknown path, blindfolded._

_"Shhhh, Miley we are almost there, it's a surprise," he said laughing._

_I followed his voice, as I pouted my lips, "But you know I hate surprises."_

_"Well, I hope you like this surprise," he spoke softly; I could picture him smirking to himself…quite proud of what he was doing._

_He led me along, until he stopped suddenly, causing me to walk straight into him, "OMPH, I'm so sorry," I said loudly._

_He laughed, "It's ok Miley, are you ready?"_

_"Yes, can I take off the blindfold?" I asked impatiently._

_"Go ahead," he said._

_I pulled the piece of cloth from my eyes and allowed them to refocus. I gazed around, taking in my surroundings; it looked as though we were on top of a roof, the city lights taking over the sky. White Christmas lights were strung around the terrace below. I noticed a white wooden gazebo in the centre of the garden below. It contained a tiny wooden table that had been set up temporarily. A vase of roses sat beautifully in the middle and a number of different colored candles surrounded it._

_"It's beautiful, Nick... what is all of this?" I asked, facing my boyfriend giving him a warm smile._

_"I just wanted to do something nice for my girlfriend, is that such a crime?" he said chuckling._

_I shook my head, wrapping my arms around his neck so I could pull him closer. I placed a passionate kiss on his soft lips, allowing the ever so familiar fireworks erupt. Pulling away I could see the smile on his face…the same smile that was no doubt reflected on my own._

_"I'm guessing you like it?" he asked with a smug smile._

_"I love it, but not as much as I love you." I replied, as he grasped my hand, lacing his fingers in mine and lead me over to the candlelight dinner._

_He walked over to the chair, pulling it out for me, as I sat down, "Thank you." _

_He smiled, "The pleasure is mine," before he pulled out his chair opposite me and sat down. _

_"This looks amazing," I said eyeing the food that he had prepared._

_He laughed before he spoke, "It's nothing fancy, and we both know you are the cook, but I'm glad you like It, and hopefully it tastes as good as it looks" he then lent over the table, kissing my cheek lightly._

_While Nick plated our food I slowly poured us each a glass of the gorgeous wine he had selected for us. He handed me the plate and immediately I started eating. I looked up into his mesmerizing eyes to see him smiling at me. _

_"That was absolutely delicious," I said laughing, "I didn't know you could cook."_

_He laughed, "I tried my best, but I guess macaroni and cheese out of a box isn't too much of an accomplishment."_

_I smiled, as he cleared the plate in front of me, putting it aside, "Are you ready for desert?"_

_I nodded, "There is more?" _

_"Of course," he stated as he made his way over to the cooler, pulling out a miniature sized chocolate cake frosted in chocolate icing._

_Another smile over took my face, "That looks amazing, are you trying to butter my up?" I asked through a small laugh._

_"Maybe?" he replied, knowing I could tell something was up. _

_He was so obvious…but I decided to play along. He handed me a fork, so I took it of him, giving in a sly smirk trying to work out what he was up to. We shared the chocolaty cake, which was so delicious I liked the fork clean. _

_"You full?" He asked. I simply nodded, watching him closely as he stood up. Nick walked over the a small stereo and turned on the music, I couldn't help but grin as he placed his hand in front of me "May I have this dance?"_

_I nodded, taking his hands and pulling myself up. I quickly wrapped my arms around his neck, his arms founding their way to my waist. We swayed to the soft music, sneaking in little kisses, as the dark sky took over us._

_"I love you Nick, you know that?" I said, as I gazed into his brown eyes, a smile appearing on his face._

_"I love you too miley, more than you'll ever know." He replied, leaning in and pulling me into a kiss, filled with such passion. His hands cupped my face allowing him to deepen the kiss._

_He pulled away, before he took my hands in his, gazing into my eyes. He let go of my right hand, allowing the hand that had just held mine slip into his pocket, pulling out a tiny black box and flipping it open. Inside revealed a beautiful diamond ring, glittering back at me, as the light hit the stone in all the right places._

_"Miley Ray Cyrus, will you be mine forever?" He asked softly, as he got down on one knee._

_The joy overflowing through my body, I just nodded, before finding my voice, "Of course Nicky," I pulled him up off the ground so I would see into his eyes. We shared the most passionate kiss…and I knew this was how life was supposed to be._

_He smiled, as he pulled my closer, his lips slowly easing away from mine, "I love you so much."_

_I smiled, as I replied, "I love you Nicholas Jerry Jonas; no one could ever take your place."_

--xox--

"Miley, sweetie can you hear me?" a voice called out to me, as my eyes fluttered open, the white light overhead was bright.

"Miley!" the voice shouted, before my eyes shuttered closed once again.

--xox--

_"Let's go tell our parents," I said happily._

_"Let's go," he replied tugging onto my hand. We ran down the stairs laughing, making our way to the car._

_Nick slowly pulled out of the parking spot and headed towards his parents house first. Driving on the main road we approached an intersection, Nick slowed to stop at the red light. He turned over and faced me, smiling, before he lent over to kiss me._

_"We are getting married," I said happily as I pulled away, smiling._

_"Yes, we are, I love you so much baby," he said softly._

_"I love you too Nick!" I replied, grinning._

_He turned his attention back to the lights; it eventually turned green before he slowly eased onto the gas. I couldn't help feeling a sudden wave of excitement; I turned to once again look at my fiancé. All of a sudden there was a bright light blinding me, before all consciousness was lost, three words escaped my mouth, "NICK WATCH OUT!"_

_**--xox--**_

_**End of Part One**_

* * *

A/N: So I'm guessing everyone is wondering if Nick made it or not. The only way to find out is to click the go button below this and review, it shouldn't take more than a few minutes. Just let us know your thoughts and opinions on the first chapter, so we can make the story even better.

**Thanks Again,**

**Tiffany and Amy**

Special Thank You's:

Another thank you to Michelle (Mixaoo) for making such an amazing video.

Paige (jonascyruslover1313) our amazing beta.

All the reviewers for the video trailer and summary!


	3. It Was Only the Beginning of The End PT2

A/N - Thank you to every single one of you who reviewed...it was more then we ever imagined and we can't thank you enough! All your feedback means the world to us!

SO just a little note before we start...who has heard Miley's new songs? THE ARE FLIPPIN AWESOME! i cant wait for her new cd...luv that girl!! sigh...June through till August is going to be huge few months for me (AMY) and im sure many of you readers aswell with all the Miley and JoBros stuff that is comming...EPPPPP im sooo excited!

(THIS IS TIFFANY HERE: JUST WANTED TO THANK EVERYONE WHO GO US TO... WAIT FOR IT... 20 Reviews... YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING!! ok back to AMY!)

Oh and this update was short, but it does not lack in content per say... I just wanted to say again, this is tiffany here, that both Amy and I worked super hard... and put a lot of heart and soul, and personal thoughts into the story, and a lot of tears have been shed as we wrote... so I hope you guys enjoy it!

Ok so enough from us...please enjoy this chapter...brace yourself...

* * *

**Chapter One**

**It Was Only the Beginning of The End**

**Part Two**

**--xox--**

My eyes opened, slowly adjusting to the brightness of the white room I found myself in. I could hear the sound of a machine beeping…I looked around the room and eventually caught site of my family. I rubbed my head, feeling a sudden rush to me aching head…and automatically noticed my sore limbs, my whole body was hurting. This is when my father saw me, "MILEY, you're awake."

"Where am I?" I asked, my voice hoarse, as I rubbed my head, I could feel a bandage wrapped around my head. I came rushing back to me. The dinner, the engagement, the accident.

"Sweetie you are in the hospital," he said softly, as everyone made their way over to me, they stood around my bed staring at me.

My voice was weak, before I asked softly, "Where is Nick?" I gazed around the room, as my eyes searched for any sign of Nick. They all wore a worried expression, no one said a word. I peered into the eyes of my mother; tears falling freely down her face…this told me everything I needed to know. I shook my head, ignoring the pain shooting through my body from the sudden movement, the tears immediately overflowing, the hot tears poured down the side of my face, "Not Nick, no not Nick," I cried out in pain. My entire body breaking out in an eruption of sobs.

--xox--

**-Monday-**

The doctor was discussing my release to my parents, as the Jonas' made their way over to my room, tears were in there eyes as they gazed at me. I hadn't said a word since I found out, I just simply gazed into space…wishing it was me. I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder; I looked up, locking eyes with the same brown that Nick's eyes once held. The tears immediately came, so I sunk deeper into the wheelchair. Mrs. Jonas wrapped her arms around me, holding me close…my sobs filling the once silent room.

Joe pushed me out into the car park while our parents exchanged goodbyes; he even helped me into the back of the car. I felt him wrap his strong arms around me as he slid ino the car with me, rubbing small circles against my back. Tears slid down my face as he whispered soothing words into my ears. Joe had was putting on a brave face I knew it, he was watching me…I had to be strong…I took a deep breath and wiped the tears from my face. My dad drove me back to his house. I rested my head against the hard window; my eyes were swollen from crying, I continued to wipe the tears away.

My dad and Joe helped me out of the car, easing me into the wheelchair. As they propped up my leg, I noticed Mr. and Mrs. Jonas had arrived, with Kevin and Frankie close behind. Joe pushed my wheelchair, as my dad opened the door wide. My mother was inside and immediately rushed to me, I could tell she was forcing a smile on her face; she guided me through the familiar house. I had grown up in this house, it was know only used by my parents as a holidays house…they came up as soon as they heard about our accident. I assumed I was staying with them until I was ready to go to my own place…they knew I needed to be looked after for the time being.

I glanced around the quiet house, as my eyes caught sight of a certain picture; there it sat on the table, beside the couch in a delicate little frame. Tears immediately spilled down my face, he was gone, forever. Mrs. Jonas made her way over to me, tears evident in her eyes, she held me close to her, holding me tightly. That's where I sat for the next few hours…both of us, me in her arms…sharing the loss of Nick.

* * *

A/N: We hope you liked the chapter...we know its not turning out exactly how you guys are all hoping...but remember this story does have a happy ending! So please review and tell us your thoughts and any ideas you have we would love to incorporate them if they fit:D You all are the most fabulous readers in the world and are so exited for the hear from you...xoxox

And one more note...dont forget to check out KXAXT for our collaboration with Kmart153 - closer then you think! and also check our miixaoo's account she is a fantastic talanted writer and kmart153 had quite a few stories which you should also check out...they are awesome!

Ok enough from us...please review:D xoxo


	4. Saying Goodbye P1

A/N: Hello World, it's Tiffany, wow the response to the story has been ABSOLUTELY AMAZING! Thanks you guys for all the amazing reviews, Amy and I have been flooded with reviews, and it makes us extremely happy to see such an overwhelming response to everything. You guys are amazing, and we really hope you guys like the story... just a few notes. The first few chapters will be on the sadder side, we needed both characters to come to terms with Nick's death... (that's extremely hard to write since, I'm a Niley fan... and i know a lot of people are too.) so the chapter have a lot of tears. Amy and I both cried writing the first five chapters of this story, so please bare with us for the beginning stages, we promise to try to deliver A Moe that will hopefully land on everyone's favorite list.

But just keep in mind, that we are both in college, and we both have a life, so we can not and will not be able to update as frequently. We try to have chapters written before, so we don't fall behind schedule, so we had set a review count that needed to be met before we update. But we had no idea the response would be this amazing... so here is an update for you guys... I hope you guys like it.

Props to Our Beta... Paige, we love you. I love you.

This chapter is dedicated to a special girl in Dallas, TX, her name is Katy... and she is amazing... check out her Niley stories, they are the best! And for those who read KxAxT collaborative, there is a new update. Sorry we were falling behind... i guess living in three different area, plus the whole time different really gets in the way of writing.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Saying Goodbye**

**Part One**

**-The Funeral-**

Normal POV

The church was full; people by the hundreds had come to pay their respects to a truly talented artist. He had touched so many people in his short life, in more ways than anyone could express.

His immediate family, and close friends were seated at the front of the church. Miley was amongst them, looking at the ground…too afraid to look anywhere else. Kevin looked over at her, taking in everything he saw…they were all hurting more than anyone could imagine, but he knew that no one could be hurting more than Miley.

He slid across the seat and gently placed his arm around her. She looked up at him quickly before returning her gaze to the ground. Ever since she found out that Nick had passed away she hasn't said a word to anyone. Everyone was worried about her, but they knew she would come to them when she was ready, comforting her when they could.

The priest stood up the front, saying a number of words that Miley ignored. She didn't want to hear what someone who had probably never had a conversation with Nick had to say. He would never be able to give Nick the justice he deserved. If she had the strength she would have given anything to be able to get up in front of everyone and tell them what a wonderful person he was, but she wasn't ready…she couldn't even speak…let alone mention his name out loud. To her, talking about it made it too real and she wasn't ready to let go yet.

Joes POV

I had been asked to give the eulogy at my brother's funeral. It was such an honor, and yet it was also a burden to be asked. I mean how was I supposed to tell the world in one speech how amazing he truly was. No one could possibly relate to the pain that my family and I had to feel, there was so much I wanted to say about him and I wanted the people here to understand how special my little brother was and he could never be forgotten.

As I was asked to come up, my heart sank. I wasn't sure if I was going to be able to do this, but I had to be strong…if not for myself…for my family…for Miley. They needed me to be strong, and I wasn't going to let them down.

"Nicholas Jerry Jonas, there isn't many words on this earth that could help me describe my little brother. He was so many things…and more. I remember the time…"

I continued to tell them about some funny stories I remember from our childhood. There were so many moments in my life he had been a huge part of, and it broke my heart as I started to realize I would no longer have him by my side. I choked as I gripped onto the paper I had written my speech on, the paper clung to my hand, as the tears fell fast.

"I…I…" I took a deep breath, wiped the tears from my face and looked up at the audience. My eyes focused on my mother, her face was red and puffy. Our eyes locked and she gave me a weak smile and nodded, encouraging me to continue.

"I remember the first time we wrote a song together. 'Please be Mine'", I allowed myself to smile, "Nick had been working on his solo album, and was so keen for Kevin and I to get involved so we decided to write a song for his album. Whoever would have guessed back then what was about to happen to us. We have had so much success and fame and there is no one that we can thank but Nick. He did it all, without him none of it ever would have happened," I gulped, the tears were taking over, I couldn't hold it back anymore…they ran down my face, "And I want to thank him, thank you Nick…Thank you for being in my life, thank you for being you, thank you for believing in us, and never giving up, when everyone else had. Thank you for giving us the courage and strength. " and with that I broke down… the pain could no longer be suppressed as it took over me; I couldn't hold it in any longer.

Normal POV

Joe's legs gave way and he collapsed on the floor. The piece of paper still in his hands, like it was his life support. He broke out into a burst of sobs, curling up next to the podium, as his head drooped, his hands on the ground, no longer any will to push himself up.

Kevin immediately sprang out of his chair and ran up next to Joe, collapsing to the ground. He grabbed his brother pulling him into his chest, as Joe face pressed hard against his chest. Kevin was also crying, the tears falling uncontrollably, trying his best to be there for his brother…but it was hard, no one can ever imagine the feeling of loosing a brother unless it has happened to them. The pain they had to endure of losing someone who had such a great impact on their lives and the lives of those around them. This was something these boys never wished upon anyone, it was a feeling that you could never get over, it was only a feeling you could only hope to accept one day.

Miley looked up at the two brothers huddled on the floor, clinging to each other as if one of them was about to disappear. Tears were silently running down her face…she wanted nothing more than to run up and tell them it was going to be ok…but the truth was she didn't even believe that herself, how could everything be ok? Nick was gone…and he wasn't coming back. That was the hardest truth to accept, the fact that no matter how hard she wished that she could wake up from this nightmare, he wouldn't be back, he was gone... forever.

--xox--

-The Wake-

Mileys POV

Everyone had gathered at the Mr and Mrs Jonas' house for the wake. So many people had turned up but I couldn't tell you who any of them were. Everything was such a blur to me even if I saw their face I wouldn't have been able to tell you who they were. They only person I noticed was Joe. He had been sitting next to me the entire time since we got back.

I knew he was struggling as much as I was; he and Nick had always been the closest. I sensed that by Joe being near me, it eased a little bit of his pain. I was a strong link to his Nick, and somehow I think that gave him some strength. I wanted so badly to put my arms around him and comfort him, but I couldn't…it was too hard.

Normal POV

You couldn't describe the atmosphere at the wake as miserable, there were many people telling funny stories about Nick, and expressing their sorrow to his family.

Miley sat in the same spot the entire time; everyone was approaching her…letting her know that everything was going to be ok. But no one believed she even heard them, she just looked at their faces blankly, and looked away. Her father had tried to get her to eat something, but she refused. She was sinking into her own little world…and no one knew how to reach her.

The wake lasted many hours, but slowly the guests started to leave. The family finally had a chance to sit down and talk to each other about the funeral. It had been a long day for everyone, it had been a long week, but they were slowly getting through it day by day.

Joe's POV

I was so glad when the house was finally empty. I didn't want to talk to anyone anymore, I wanted to block it out and pretend nothing was happening. The day had dragged on and all I wanted to do was go to my room and forget about it for a few hours while I slept.

I had sat with Miley for most of the afternoon, I knew she wasn't speaking to anyone but I wanted to comfort her. The truth was, it was comforting for me to sit with her, and it took some attention from the guests off me. We sat their in silence for the whole afternoon, every so often I would try to give her a weak smile…but she never returned it.

I saw her still sitting on the couch, her legs pulled into her chest…starring into space. I walked over to her, "Miley, do you want me to take you home?"

She looked up at me, her expression didn't change…her eyes were blank. I had never seen her like this, and it broke my heart.

She slowly stood up and picked up her bag and walked out to the car, not bothering to say goodbye. My whole family watched her leave, my mom walked over to me, "Make sure she is ok before you leave her…she hasn't been to their house since it happened. If she needs anything call me ok?" I nodded and left.

We arrived at her apartment. Miley and Nick had moved in together when they were 20…it was easier that way since Miley's family had moved back to Tennessee and she wanted to stay in California, she didn't want to live by herself, and Nick wanted to move out so they decided to give it a chance.

I followed her inside to make sure she was ok. She didn't even look around at me when we opened the door…she just walked solemnly towards the bedroom. She shut the door behind her so I decided to leave a note on the fridge telling her to call me if she needed, and I left.

End Of Part One

* * *

A/N: Please review, we love feedback, and I'll try to reply to as many reviews as possible! Thank you guys for your support!


	5. Saying Goodbye P2

A/N: So, yeah the reviews were one short of the limit, but it's ok, I thought you guys would like the next update... plus Chelle made a good point of comments on the trailers could go towards review count. lol. So here is the next chapter, which is equally emotional as the last 3. There is a few more chapters over the death of Nick... I guess for the most part a lot of it will address Nick's death, so he will still play an important role in the story. But this is a Moe, as much as I love Niley, remember this is a Moe. :D

Reviews would be appreciated!

* * *

Chapter Two  
Saying Goodbye  
Part Two

--xox--

-3 days later-

Mileys POV

I had been sitting in my room for 3 days, not answering my phone or the door. I just wanted to be alone…I needed to be able to grieve.

I decided to go visit Nick today…hoping it would make myself feel a little better. I sat around hopefully, as I watched my bedroom door, waiting for him to walk through it. But it never happened…I wanted so badly to talk to him so I decided I would go to his grave. I was never going to let him go…and I needed him to know that.

I slowly approached his tombstone, mentally preparing myself. I slowly sat the flowers I had brought with me onto his grave and sat myself on the ground next to it.

"Hi Nick" I felt so stupid…I didn't know what I was suppose to say. The tears were running fast down my face, "I'm so sorry Nick, I've been so angry at you the past week… I know it wasn't your fault and I hate myself for being angry, but I don't know how to deal with this. Why did you leave me? We were suppose to get married Nick, we were supposed to be together forever." The tears falling faster, thick droplets falling from the brim of my eyes, "I can't do this without you…I need you in my life. What am I supposed to be doing? I'm lost without you." I let it all come out…the sobs were coming fast and I was struggling to breath. "Please don't let this be the end…please come back to me…please" I was begging, I needed him to understand that I was nothing without him.

I slowly looked down at my hand, the ring still on my finger. I brought my right hand up, slowly playing with it. I had forgotten I had it on still, was I supposed to take it off? I had no idea.

I looked up at the grave again, "We were going to get married Nick…can you believe it…I had this image in my head of us in 10 years, living on the beach with 3 little kids…of course with your crazy girly hair," I let out a small laugh, "you would have been a great dad, and we would have been the perfect little family." My smile faulted, "I always imagined us growing old together, and I don't know how to imagine us not. You were supposed to be there with me forever and I don't know where I am supposed to go from here…you were always part of my future…and now that you are gone, I don't see a future. What future will my life hold if you are not apart of it Nick? I can't see past the present. It is so unclear to me now."

I slowly slid the ring off my finger, the cold metal grasp in my hand, "The hardest part is knowing I will never get to walk down the aisle, with you standing at the end smiling your gorgeous smile at me. All my hopes and dreams were meant to be shared with you. Our lives were finally joining as one. You are the love of my life, and always will be…I want you to understand that wherever I go from here…you will always be in my heart, without you in there my heart is empty…" I stood up, trying to hold my composure, my breath short and the tears strong.

At this point I couldn't hold it in any longer. I broke down in a fit of tears, not caring how loud I was. Just as I was about to fall to the ground, someone wrapped their arms around me and caught me. My first thought was Nick, but I knew it couldn't be him; I gazed up, my heart skipping a beat as I locked eyes with two warm, beautiful brown eyes, eyes that had belonged to Nick, the same sparkle that once shone in Nick's eyes. But instead there stood Joe, I pressed my head hard against his chest, as I let the hot tears fall from my eyes, the tears seeping into his cotton shirt, feeling his gentle hand running through my hair.

Joes POV

I pulled up at the cemetery to visit Nick's grave. It gave me some sort of comfort to be able to go visit his grave and talk to him where no one else could hear me. But today I noticed there was someone already there, a small brown haired girl that I hadn't seen since the funeral.

I quickly got out of the car, and walked slowly towards her, not sure what I was supposed to say to her. My stomach dropped as I listened to her words. A sharp, piercing pain shot through my heart as I listened to Miley cry, telling Nick that he would always be in her heart. This was the first time I had heard her speak since he died, and I wasn't surprised that the first person she spoke to was Nick.

I noticed her stand up, and let out an ear piercing cry. She was crying loudly and openly, I ran over to her just in time to catch her. I wrapped her small body into my arms, allowing her to fall into me. She looked into my eyes before crying harder into my chest. I didn't care that she was wetting my shirt…my thoughts were only on her, and the sounds of her heart breaking into a million pieces.

I ran my hand through her long hair, trying to bring her some sort of comfort. I knew there was nothing I could say or do to make it better…because the truth was it wasn't going to get better…not for a long time. There was no way of making it any better, now that Nick was gone, we needed to accept this, and hopefully one day move beyond this, but in no way was losing Nick would life be better.

I slowly lowered her onto the ground, allowing her to curl up on my lap and as she let all her pain and sadness out. She needed this and so did I. The tears were flowing freely down my face, and it was at this point I made a promise to my brother.

_No matter how hard it gets, no matter how busy I am, I promise you that I will look after her. I know you would want her to be ok, and looked after and I promise you that I will never let anything happen to her…I will be there for her, help her piece back her life…piece back the pieces of her shattered heart…_

We sat there for hours, crying, comforting each other. I didn't expect her to say anything and I wasn't going to force her…I was just going to be there for her for when she was ready. No matter how long it would take or how far along down the road, I would be here for her, forever and always.

End Of Part Two

* * *

A/N: Review, please? It'll make Amy and I very, very happy!

BTW I'm sorry about my infrequent updating on my other stories, I have been really busy with other things. But I'm going to force myself to write all day, so expect a shower of updates very soon.


	6. Her Story Broke My Heart

**A/N:**HEY OUR LOVELY READERS! We cannot thank you enough for your fantastic reviews..you have all gone above and beyond our expectations with the reviews and we appreciate it more then we can say really! and We do apologize for making you all cry lol...trust me when i say Tiffany and I cried typing it lol..we really tried to get into the characters and make it as real as possible! ON A HAPPY NOTE: the chapters will start to cheer up from now on...we just wanted you all the realize the impact his death had...and now they have to rebuild their lives...so anyways here is the next chapter please dont forget to reviews and we love you ALL!

* * *

**Chapter Three **

**Her Story Broke My Heart**

**-10 Months Later-**

Joe's POV

I made my way over to Miley's house, just like I had been doing so for the past year. I pushed opened the door, and entered the house. A familiar sight caught my eye; all the curtains were pulled shut and the room was dark and silent. I made my way around the room pulling the curtains open, letting the sunlight pour in. I made my way into the kitchen gazing at the cluttered mess, dishes piled on top of one another from the night before. The house looked completely unkempt. Turning on the warm water I slowly rinsed the pile of dishes and placed them into the dishwasher, loading it slowly, before I started the machine. I wiped the counters dry, and continued on to inspect the fridge, as suspected it was almost completely empty.

I wrote a list of things that would be needed to be picked up, before walking up the stairs and heading to the double door. I knocked softly before listening for any sounds on the other side of the doors; a familiar sound echoed through the room within…I could hear the soft sobs, so I pushed the door open. There lay a fragile Miley, huddled in the corner, on the ground, tears spilling from her eyes. I made my way over to her, catching her attention when she looked up, her eyes looked distraught and her hands held a single framed photo. The room was dark, the curtains pulled shut.

I sighed, as I sat down onto the floor next to her, pulling her into my arms. I ran my hands soothingly through her hair, before I spoke, "Miley," I started, careful with my choice of words, "what are you doing on the ground?"

Tears sprang from her eyes, this was common, before she spoke, her voice very soft, "I miss him so much Joe."

I nodded, as I pulled her closer, of course she misses him, we all do. It broke my heart to watch her so helpless, each passing day, was harder than the next, as I watched her tiny body, getting fragile by the minute. "Miley, we all miss him sweetie, but you can't do this to yourself anymore, it's not going to bring him back."

The tears came harder, as the sob came out with more force, I sighed as I held her even tighter. I was the only one she would talk to, even if they were just a few pieces of words strung together. She leaned into my chest as I felt the hot tears pouring through my shirt.

"Miley, he wouldn't want you to live your life like this, he wouldn't want you to be hurting like this, you have to live your life, and Nick would have wanted you to live your life." I said softly, I wipe the tears away from her once bright blue eyes.

"It's ok, Miley, I know it hurts, I know you miss him, but you can't do this to yourself anymore. You have to be strong, be strong for Nick." I said softly, at this statement she gently pulled away from my arms and nodded. I pushed myself off the ground, before placing a hand out in front of her to take; she gladly took it and pulled herself up.

"Are you hungry?" I asked softly.

She shook her head, and I sighed, before I spoke, "Miley you gotta eat something, please?"

She solemnly nodded, as I pushed back the blinds allowing the bright lights to pour through the room. Turning back to face Miley I got a full length view of her body, she was never fat, nor was she ever skinny, she was normal, but the death of Nick had taken a toll on her. Her once athletic figure was now gaunt and thin, it took so much of her strength just to hold her own body upright by herself. Her brown hair was scattered in a messy bun on top of her head, the ends splattered out in random places. Her eyes were gray, and wore a tired look from all the tears she had shed. She was a complete mess.

I pulled her back into my arms, giving her a warm hug that she gladly returned, her thin arms wrapping around my torso. My arms could have easily wrapped around her waist twice. Pulling away from her, I led her down the stairs, and into the bright kitchen. I handed her a bowl of cereal with milk when she sat down on a tool at the bench. She fed herself a few bite of the cereal, wincing as she swallowed them down in pain. I gave her an encouraging smile as she finished, pushing aside the rest of the bowl. I took it from her, and placed it into the sink, as she sat, staring aimlessly out the window, her pale white skin looked almost gray from the lack of sunlight. I sat down beside her, as she placed her head onto my shoulder. My immediate reaction was to place an arm around her shoulders protectively. Here we sat there in silence until she eventually spoke, "He asked me to marry him that night..."

My heart dropped, turning my body to face her I tried to say something but the shock took over my body. She dug into her pocket and revealed a tiny ring in her hands. A single tear fell down my face, not only for her, but for my brother. She sighed as she finally opened her mouth to fully speak for the first time in almost a year; she was slowly opening up to me.

"...I remember right before the accident Joe," she said, the tears already falling from both our eyes as I held her in my arms…she continued, "I remember him telling me he loved me, I remember telling him I loved him. The last thing he said to me was that he loved me; I remembered the light flashing green as he eased onto the gas. I remember the bright light of the semi, as it smashed against the car, and then everything went black. That was supposed to be the happiest day of our lives, but instead it was the end."

There I sat that day…my arms wrapped around the girl my brother loved…the girl he gave his heart too…the girl who lost her soul mate…all because of a stupid accident. Her story broke my heart…

* * *

A/N:

This is Tiffany, sorry Amy, I had to say a few more things...

Dedications: To our wonderful beta who just turned the bittersweet age of 16, we love you. Wherever you are...

Our wonderful friend, Katy, who shows enthusiasm and support for our story, encouraging us to write.

Michelle, for still getting ridiculous comments on the trailer about making our trailer instead of her Niley youtube. lol. People need to learn to read, because How to Save a Life will not, become a youtube series.

and for me, this is dedicated to AvaMava15, because she turned me into a MOE lover, with her story which is beyond breathtaking, I know I dont speak for myself but on behalf of Amy and I, who fell in love with your story, Night After Night, I have followed that story rigorously, and can only wait to hear what happens next! :D


	7. See You in Eternity

A/N: OK, So here I am, Tiffany, writing yet another author's note... SORRY AMY, but I was bored, and needed something to update with, since my other stories are just getting raunchier... lol. But anyways, so we didn't hit our review mark, in fact we didnt even come close... so which brings me to my question, Did we lose readers?

a. yes, your story bored me.

b. no, I have just been busy with school

c. no, I totally reviewed

So we didnt exactly get back the feedback we wanted on the previous chapter... SIGH, I know, but it's all good with me, Tiffany, because maybe everyone is just really busy around this time, because its near the end of the school year, and no one has time to review anymore. Whatever the reason, I'm thinking of going on a hiatus...

Note: I hope no one cries in this chapter, this is the beginning, of a new start, remember that. It's going to be a long journey, but they will make it.

DISCLAIMER: Amy and I do not own the Jonas Brothers because if we did, we would be fighting over Joe right now, but it's ok, she can have him, that's if, I get both Nick and Kevin.

* * *

**Chapter Four  
 Six Months Later**

Miley's POV  
I ran the brush down my damp brown hair, as it tugged through the knots. The mirror in front of me was filled with steam which hid my reflection. I carefully placed the wooden brush back down onto the granite counter, before walking slowly out of the bathroom and into the adjacent bedroom. The curtains were pulled open exposing the bright sun.

Pulling the white soft towel tighter around my naked body, I made my way to the wardrobe. My fingers slowly ran across the familiar fabric, his scent still barely lingering. Before I got carried away I pushed them aside, a single tear shed from my eyes. I found a plain white shirt and a pair of jeans to wear for the day.

I padded across the carpet floor and over to the dresser. Starring into the mirror I carefully applied a thin line of eyeliner, before I swiped the mascara over my full lashes. I smeared a thin layer of gloss over my lips and set the peachy tube of gloss down onto the bench…quickly my eyes focused on the white platinum band that glittered in the sunlight.

I picked up the metal ring; it felt cold…reflecting my own heart. Carefully I slipped it slowly into my left finger, the images of Nick flashing through my mind immediately. I could envision him that night, each scene replayed vividly. Tears slid slowly down my face as I lost myself in the memories I had once shared with Nick. I jumped slightly as the sound of the door bell brought me out of my trip down memory lane.

I glanced up at my reflection as I quickly wiped away the tears, smiling confidently to myself knowing I could be strong. The ring was still on my finger so I slowly slid it off, taking one last look at it before placing it gently onto the wooden surface. I made my way to the door, pulling it open to reveal a smiling Joe.

I smiled back, taking in every feature of his face. Joe always made me smile and I thanked god every day that he was still there for me after everything. "Hey Miley! You ready to go?" He asked happily, the grin taking over his handsome face.

I pushed the door open wider, gesturing for him to enter. "Almost, I just need to grab my purse. As always make yourself at home"

I quickly made my way back to my room as Joe walked slowly into the spacious condo that Nick and I had once shared. My Marc Jacobs back was sitting on the end of my bed, quickly picking it up and checking my phone and purse were in there, I slung it over my shoulder. I took one last look at my appearance in my full length mirror; happy with how I looked I made my way out of my room.

Closing the bedroom door behind, I found Joe in the kitchen. I couldn't help but giggle to myself, seeing him rummaging through my fridge. His head popped up as he heard me enter the room. He was holding a water bottle and had an apple in his mouth.

"When I say make yourself at home…I don't mean eat me out of house and home" I laughed at him.

He just grinned "All set?" he questioned.

"Yeah," I nodded as I led him out the door, locking it behind.

Joes Range Rover was parked out front, so we slowly made our way to his car. I slid into the leather interior seats as he slowly pulled out of the parking space. His white Ray Bans shielding his eyes, from the warm sun as he drove down the street.

"So what have you been up to Miley?" He asked softly, his eyes fixated on the road in front of him.

I shrugged lightly before I replied, "Nothing really, Noah and I met up for lunch other day. We went to the little cafe on the corner of Dillards."

"That sounds like fun," He replied quickly.

"I guess; what about you?" I asked just as quietly as Joe's response. We constantly made small talked, before the comfort took over.

"I just visited Kevin and his wife Ellie." His face broke out into an excited smile, as if he just remembered something. I looked at him questioningly "You'll see the baby today; I forgot you hadn't seen her yet. She is adorable, little Olivia." Joe replied.

I nodded as Joe pulled into Denise and Paul's driveway. Making our way up the front door before Joe rang the doorbell. Seconds later the door swung open revealing a grinning Denise.

"Hello Sweethearts, I'm so glad you could make it" Denise greeted warmly.

"Hello Denise," I greeted politely, as she pulled me into a hug.

"Hey Mom! Is everyone here?" Joe asked, as he closed the door behind him, hugging his mom.

Denise nodded as she led us through the hallway and out the back door. Everyone was seated out back as Joe and I took our seats along with the rest of the family. I looked around the table, taking in each of the familiar faces that sat at the table. My eyes soon landed on the empty seat next to me, the spot that used to be filled by my Nick. Taking a deep breath I looked away, the empty spot was mocking me. We all sat around eating and talking for the next three hours before we all retreated back inside.

Sitting here, laughing, chatting with my family…or what should be my family…brought back many hard memories. In the past few months I had not allowed my self to put any distance between me and Nicks family. As hard as it was to be around them, I needed them in my life.

I excused myself from the den, and wondered aimlessly through the Jonas house. I had been to this house many times, and knew it as if it was my own. I found myself making my way up the familiar stairs, my feet taking each step slowly until I stopped at the top. My eyes immediately made their way down the hallway; nothing had changed over the months. In a matter of seconds I found my feet walking slowly towards a familiar door at the end of the hallway. My hand grasped the metal doorknob as I pushed the door open. Tears slowly filled my eyes as I took in the view. The room was exactly as he had left it. His bed was still made perfectly against the far wall, his desk covered in neatly stacked papers and against the far wall his gorgeous guitars stood…gleaming in the sunlight.

I made my way over to them, being careful not to disturb anything in his room. My hands slowly ran across the familiar hollow bodies of his famous guitars that were once played by his gentle hands. Taking in the memories, I tried so hard to keep composed as I scanned the numerous guitars. My eyes eventually rested on a light wooden acoustic guitar. Reaching out slowly my shaking hand grasped the neck of the hollow body, bringing it closer to my body. Instantly I started to slowly strum a melody I had held so close to me. The tears made there way down my face, before the words slowly escaped my lips...

Looking at a picture of you in my hands  
Wondering if I'm ever gonna see you again

Without you I don't know how my life will be  
But I believe  
It's not goodbye  
Cause I will remember you  
And I will see you again  
When I rise  
Cause I know and I believe  
I will see you in eternity

So close yet so far  
But in my heart you're here with me  
You did not leave  
You just went to live in eternity

Without you I don't know how my life will be  
But I believe  
It's not goodbye  
Cause I will remember you  
And I will see you again  
When I rise  
Cause I know and I believe  
I will see you in eternity

You will live in the light of the sun again  
Dancing in the river of life and  
Knowing that'll never end and forever by my side  
I'll never have to say goodbye

Cause I will remember you  
And I will see you again  
When I rise  
Cause I know and I believe  
I will see you in eternity

It's not goodbye  
Cause I will remember you  
And I will see you again  
When I rise  
Cause I know and I believe  
I will see you in eternity  
I will see you in eternity

The last note faded onto the silence as I gazed up through the layers of tears and instantly noticed Joe, who stood silently in the doorway. Looking into his eyes I could see the tears building up, reading to fall down his soft cheeks. He spoke softly, his voice gentle, "You still got it Miley! That was so beautiful."

The tears flowed freely from my eyes as I nodded, unsure of the words to say.

"Miley, why don't you sing anymore?" He asked softly, as he made his way over to me, before he sat down beside me onto the ground.

I closed my eyes, taking in a deep breath I finally found the words I had never said, but always thought…"It was something Nick loved!"

I placed the guitar down beside me, before I spoke again, "it's too hard to know that he isn't able to share his music with the world anymore, especially when he loved it so much."

His eyes locked with mine, as I imagined Nick sitting beside me instead of Joe. I could feel myself getting lost in the eyes that once belonged to Nick, the similarities were unbelievable.

Joe spoke softly, brushing away the tears, "Nick would not want you to give up something you love Miley, just because he isn't here to share it with you. He loved you so much," his voice was gentle, before he added softly, so soft it was barely audible, "I love you too."

He pressed his forehead hard against mine, as he wrapped his arms around me, "You love your music Mi, so don't give up on it."

I nodded and smiled, as I placed my head softly against his shoulder before I spoke again, "Joey, can you please tell me a story about Nick?"

He let out a soft chuckled before he slowly started, "I remember..."

* * *

A/N: SURPRISE ME AND REVIEW? Feedback could include: Ideas, Thoughts, Critique, Constructive Cristism, etc.


	8. Taking One Steps Forwards, and Two Steps

A/N: So the reason why this took so long, was because, of me, Tiffany. I have been preoccupied with my story that I have totally slacked on writing. Amy should beat me with a stick. Sorry guys... hopefully this update will make up for my lack of effort. But Amy be proud, I'm working on writing some more for this story today.

Thank you to the readers, who sat by and reviewed. I can not take full credit for this chapter, in fact, I can barely take any credit at all, Amy wrote this chapter, I added words here and there. But hopefully you like the story...

Disclaimer: We do not own the Jonas Brothers or Miley Cyrus, it's a pity I know.

* * *

Chapter 5

Taking One Steps Forwards, and Two Steps back Joe's POV

I paced around my room, fling my clothes across the carpet floor, the piles of clothes scattered randomly, as I tore through my closet. My fingers grazing across the soft cotton material, before slipping on the shirt, allowing the cloth to wrap around my body. Settling on the pair of jeans, I raced down the stairs, slipping my wallet into my back pocket, before picking up the phone from the console table. As I walked out my front door, I took one last look in the mirror to make sure that I looked appropriate for the big day. Once I was sure that I was set, I walked out to the car and drove away.

Arriving up to the large white building that I had seen so many times before, I couldn't help but feel a little nervous. It was a big day for Miley…I was mostly here for support, and to make sure that everything went fine. However I still had what felt like a hundred butterflies flying around my stomach.

It felt good to feel that I was actually doing something right for Miley. It had been almost 8 months since Nick's funeral, and she was finally moving forward in her life. It was the first big leap she took, finally taking control, allowing the things she loved back in.

We arrived at the same time, and as I got out of my car I instantly heard her call out to me. Her voice was warm, loud, and had a hint of nervousness.

"Hey Joe" she stated waving frantically at me, "Arghhh can you believe we are here?" she jumped up and down excitedly.

I smiled warmly at her, "I'm extremely proud of you Miles, this is going to be a lot of fun". I held out my hand and pulled her into a warm hug, and kissed her hair.

I could feel her shaking, she was clearly nervous, but I knew she would be fine. The light shivers ran through my spine, as I held her in my arms, the butterflies once again reappearing.

She pulled away and looked up at me her eyes locking with mine. I took her hand, slyly winked at her, and pulled her towards the building. Dragging her feet, she followed closed behind me. I laughed quietly at her reluctance, knowing she would be fine.

"Joe, Miley…good to see you" a rather large man greeted us as we walked through the doors.

I shook his hand, as did Miley, "Hey Gerard, good to see you. Everything set for today?"

"Of course, let's head down and get started"

Miley's POV

As I walked through the wooden door, my eyes struggled to focus on one thing. They were darting all over the small room. I walked slowly towards the many switches along the bench. My fingers found their way to slowly brush over the top of the many small buttons.

My eyes roamed around the large room, before I finally glanced up and walked over to the small door that split the room in two. As I entered the second half of the room I felt small tear ran down my face. This was where I belonged and I had missed it so much.

I picked up one of the acoustic guitars that sat silently against the wall and sat on the stool in the center of the room. Automatically I felt my fingers forming the notes along the steal strings. My hand strumming against the hollow body the notes playing, as the melody seeped through the room.

My thoughts were racing, I hadn't been in a recording studio in such a long time, but I finally knew that this was the right thing to do. My life was finally heading in a direction that wasn't foggy, and had a clear enough outcome.

Joe interrupted my thoughts as he started to laugh at me. Crinkling my eyebrows I gave him a questioning look.

"Sorry Miles, I don't mean to laugh at you, but I couldn't help but smile at how at home you look. I haven't seen your eyes pop like that in months." I could tell he was bursting to say more, but I was just glad that he was here.

"Thanks Joe, how about we get this show on the road?"

Over the next few weeks I continued to record many of the songs I had been writing and putting together a new album. There were so many familiar faces helping me on my project, many of them were Nicks friends. However somehow that was more of a comfort then a drawback because it felt like he had a small part in it, and that made me happy.

Joe dropped in and out almost every day. His smiling face always making my day that little bit more interesting. Of course he always bared with him gifts, such as coffee and sugary snacks to help us get through the day.

Today was just another day; I made my way quickly to the studio and got straight into my work. There was only a few days left, and we were really just touching up many of my songs know.

"Good morning Princess" I heard Joe enter the room, swooping in and kissing my cheek.

I smiled up at him, "hey Joe, what are you doing here? I wasn't expecting you today?"

"Well I kinda have the day off, and am bored so thought I would visit my best friend at work…is that a crime?" His grin was very mischievous.

I just laughed, "Of course not, I love your little visits. And I'm actually glad you're here…do you want to come over to my house tonight for diner? The new Bourne movie just came out of DVD and I am looking for someone to watch it with me? You know how I need someone to explain it to me!" it was true…movies like that required a guys presence!

For some reason I was actually nervous about tonight. Of course it was just two friends hanging out like they always did, but I couldn't help but feel like I was doing something wrong. I tried to push those thoughts aside as I prepared diner for Joe's arrival.

The salad was made, and the chicken roasting in the oven, there wasn't much else I could do until the chicken was ready so I decided to go get ready. It was hard to decide what to wear because I wanted to look nice, but not too over done. I still wasn't sure why I was so hung up on this particular night and wanting to look good, but I had so much on my mind I decided to just go with it and enjoy myself. Joe always made me feel better, so I wasn't going to let anything ruin that for me. 

I slipped on some bright purple sweats, with a skin tight white tank top. My hair was curled from my day in the studio so I just left it to hang down my back. I looked very girly…perfect!

The bell finally rang, and I raced to the front door to greet my guest.

As I opened the door, my face instantly relaxed into a genuine smile. "Hey Joe"

"Hey Huni, I brought wine and nibbles for the movie…is that cool?" He questioned, with a half smile that I had always found very cute.

"Of course, take it into the kitchen, diner is almost ready" I stated and followed him into the kitchen.

"Wow diner smells awesome, Miles you are way too good for me"

"Well I don't often get to cook for more then one, so it's kind of exciting" my heart skipped a little beat as I said this, but put on my brave smile as always.

He slowly walked over to me; half hugged me and continued towards to kitchen cupboards. A few seconds later he returned with two wine glasses and instantly poured us both a drink.

"You have great taste in wine Joe, I'm very impressed"

"Thanks, cheers" I held my glass up to clink his glass, however my stool that I had just sat down on rocked a little and out of shock I over balanced and spilt my drink.

It was as if time had slowed and the next few seconds replayed in front of me in slow motion. The contents of my glass slopped over the top of my glass and splashed all over Joe's beautiful clean shirt.

"Wow I'm such a klutz, I'm so sorry Joe. Here let me fix that…" I stated as I wiped a clean tea towel out of a kitchen draw and attempted to clean his shirt. It was pointless, red wine wasn't going to come out easily.

Joe was laughing so loudly, that I couldn't even be upset about what I had just done. He grabbed my hand that was frantically whipping his shirt with one hand, and used his other hand to lean my face up to his. "Miley, its ok I'm sure I will survive without this shirt" his gorgeous smile making me instantly feel better.

"Ill go get you something to change into" without even thinking I heard the words escape my mouth. No one knew that I still had all of Nick's belongings sitting in my wardrobe.

I could see Joe's eyes widen in a questioning way, "I don't think I will fit into your clothes Miles, but thanks anyways."

Before I had time to answer I just ran up the stairs to my room.

Joe's POV

I was so confused at what had just happened. But before I could think about it Miley returned with a mans shirt in her hands. I could see in her face that this was hard for her, but I wasn't sure if it was the fact that it was one of Nick's shirts that she was handing me, or the fact that she was embarrassed that she still had one…one that was easily grabbed in a few seconds.

I silently took the shirt from her hands and changed. I knew she didn't want me to say anything but I couldn't let this just happen.

I tried to pick my words wisely before I spoke, "Miley, where did you get this?"

Her eyes instantly told me that she was embarrassed, "Well I might actually, well, I, my cupboard?" she stuttered.

It's hard to understand what Miles does when no one else is around, but we all just assumed that she had packed up Nick's stuff at some stage over the past few months.

"Oh Miles, why do you still have them?" I didn't want to seem insensitive, but I knew that holding on to stuff like this was not something that could be beneficial when you were trying to move forward with your life.

Instantly I regretted saying anything as I saw the hurt in her eyes, but I was shocked when she started to speak.

"I know, but its hard ok…" her voice rising slightly, "Have you ever had to try to box up someone you loved stuff, place it all into crappy brown cardboard boxes? Am I supposed to give them away? Am I supposed to put them in the attic and never think of them again? I don't know what I am supposed to be doing Joe! So don't go accusing me of anything…you have no right" breathlessly she stopped, allowing her self to calm.

I was shocked at this outburst. I hadn't seen Miley like this in weeks, and it broke my heart to know that I had caused it this time. But I had to do something to help her get through this next step in her life.

"I can help you if you need; you know I'm always here for you?"

"I don't need your help Joe…ok? I am fine, if you don't want the shirt don't take it then…I don't mind!" Her face was flat, helpless, yet I could tell she was fuming on the inside.

"If you don't need me, that's ok…ill head home…when you need me again give me a call" I know I was being insensitive, but it's hard to deal with this time and time again.

"Joe don't go please, I'm sorry!" Her eyes flashed with a new hurt.

I wanted to stay, but there was something stopping me. Inside my head I was having my own argument. Did I want Miley to do this for herself? Or for me?

Flashback

earlier that afternoon

_I let myself in the front door of my Kevin's spacious apartment without knocking. I had just been to visit Miley and got kicked out of the studio for distracting her so thought I would go and see what Kevin was up to. I had a few hours till I needed to be at Miley's, and I had nothing to do._

"_Hey Kev…you here?" I yelled through the hallway._

_I heard a large banging noise, and whipping my head into the direction of the noise, I yelled again, "Is everything ok?"_

_Just as I was about to open the door to the kitchen Kevin came flying through the door._

"_Dude, what was that about? You scared the crap out of me and made me drop the table I was attempting to move out of back! It was a surprise for Ellie…and now it's broken…" I couldn't help but laugh at how serious he was._

"_Kev…it's just a table…that's a pretty crappy surprise!" I stuttered out through my laughs._

"_What do you want Joe?" His tone was clear that he was in no mood for my jokes._

"_I got kicked out of Miley's studio for being in the way, and know I have a few hours to fill in before our diner" but just as I finished my sentence I saw Kevin's posture change, to an almost uncomfortable stance. Looking him up and down, I tried to figure out what was racing through his head…what did I say? _

_Eventually he opened his mouth to speak, "Joe, I don't mean to pry but what is going on with you and Miley?"_

_It was like my stomach just ripped out and was put back in upside down. I was so shocked at what Kevin had just said, and was definitely not expecting it._

"_What do you mean Kev? She is my best friend; I care about her a lot! And we have fun hanging out?" my voice was a little hesitant…I wasn't sure where this conversation was heading._

"_I just think you do way too much for her…it must take quite a toll on you! Don't get me wrong…I care about her as well…I just sometimes wonder if you care about her too much? If you catch my drift?" His face was full of concern, and I knew he wasn't trying to cause any trouble…but I was still in utter shock about where this had all come from? It just seemed so natural to me these days to spend most of my time with her._

"_Ok, I don't know where you heading with this…but we are just friends! You don't need to worry about us ok! Im just keeping my promise to Nick…I told him I would take care of her…so I am!" I didn't mean for my voice to sound so stern, but I just wanted to make sure Kevin knew the facts._

"_I'm just worried about you bro…I don't want you to put all your hopes and efforts into her…when I don't know if she will ever be able to return it"_

_End of Flashback_

I wasn't going to let what Kevin said to me get in the way of me and Miley being friends. Of course I cared about her…but I was so sure that Kevin was way off track in terms of how strong my feelings were for her.

I walked over to her, and hugged her tightly. "I'm not going anywhere…I'm sorry for bringing it up! How about we go watch the movie and eat diner in the lounge room?"

She looked up at me and smiled; I whipped about her tears and helped her carry our diner into her spacious TV room. Settling on the soft couch we spent the rest of the night doing what friends do…we laughed, and ate and joked…and of course I spent the entire movie explaining to her what was going on. All in all I had a lot of fun, and even if my feelings were stronger then hers, I was just glad she was still in my life.

* * *

A/N: Reviews are niceee... :D

So Joe is falling for her... or he is trying to persuade himself that he isn't, but come on... they are way to cute...

Thanks to Paige for always editing our writing... I'm not sure if she edited this chapter, but if she didn't its my fault.


	9. Your Unforgettable

Hey all our wonderful reviewers, it's Amy here, just a quick authors note to say we cannot thank you all enough for the awesome reviews we keep getting each chapter. A big sorry to you all for the lack of updates...this time it was my fault because I was being slack on editing! I cannot take credit for this chapter...just the editing of this chapter and the song:D For all you Aussies our there it was on neighbours the other week and as soon as i heard it i knew it was perfect for out story!

Also we would like to dedicate this chapter to our little fanfic family...you girls are the best and we love you!  
(AHEM AHEM EVERYONE BUT THE "MONSTER", Bri I know you know who is saying this... lol)  
(This is Tiffany of course, MORE LOVE TO KATY, MICHELLE, and BRIANA, you guys are wonderful)

Oh and Tiffany and myself both update our fanfiction profiles so dont forget to check them out...mine is of course amy4156 since this is on tiffany's account!

So without further adue, here is the next chapter for you to enjoy

Disclaimer: Of course we dont own anything, and if we did...I would be the proud owner of Joe...sorry tiff:P hehe  
(AMY CAN HAVE HIM, I WANT NICK AND KEVIN :D AT THE SAME TIME OF COURSE)

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Your Unforgettable**

Joe's POV

My eyes fluttered opened, as I took in my surrounding, the cascading ringlets of brown hair were hitting across my eyes. Brushing them away, my eyes landed onto my arms, they were wrapped around Miley's tiny waist, her body easing against mine, as she slept peacefully. Her face was calm and relaxed, her eyes moving beneath her eyelids. Her long arms, were thin, and smooth, my eyes roaming across her body, as I held her in my arms. She was the single most beautiful thing in my life, and I wanted to wake up every morning to this girl.

Immediately I shifted, my arms sprung away from her, as she stirred in her sleep. What was I doing, this was my brothers fiancé at one point. My thoughts were racing, as I took into context what Kevin had said the night before, I wasn't falling for Miley! But I couldn't…she loved Nick, she still belongs to Nick. He loves her and she loves him. God what was I doing. I glanced down at her sleeping beside me before her eyes slowly opened, landing on me, a smile brushed across her face. That smile took my breath away.

"Hey Joe, did we fall asleep?" She asked.

I nodded, "Yeah I guess we did, that was a killer movie though."

She smiled, "What time is it?"

I pulled out my phone. Unlocking the screen I was instantly alerted to 20 missed calls. I glanced at the upper right hand corner, the time gleaming back at me, 11:45am. 'Oh crap,' I thought 'Kevin's going to kill me."

"It's 11:45, and I'm late for work, I need to go." I said out loud.

She sprang from the couch, fumbling around the coffee table, "I'm late, I needed to be at the studio 2 hours ago. Crap." Barely acknowledging my statements seconds ago she ran to her room.

I decided to do a quick clean up around the lounge room, we made quite a mess last night. Placing the dishes in the kitchen I made my way back to the lounge and waited for her.

A few minutes later she reappeared dressed in a pair of jeans, a black satin tank top and a gray cardigan wrapped around her arms. Her hair was brushed and pulled back. She was grabbing her things off the console table throwing her phone, and keys into the purse before she glanced up.

"What?" She asked.

I smiled, "I was just watching you."

Her face scrunched up before she spoke, "You are going to be late."

I shrugged, "I'm already late."

I followed her out the door, pulling her into one final hug before we said goodbye. I watched as she slid into her car, before pulling out of the parking spot and driving down the road. I drove off in the opposite direction. The distances between our cars fading away as I glanced into the rearview mirror, before she turned the corner. I felt a sudden rush of mixed emotions. A mixture of guilt, pain, and excitement; Miley was my brothers only love…his soul mate. What was I doing? The unsettling feeling that felt so wrong. Frowning, I pulled into the parking spot labeled Joe Jonas. Taking a deep breath I slid out, locked the doors and made my way to the large entrance.

Pushing open the glass doors I walked across the large lobby over to the elevator, not before giving a polite smile to the receptionist. The door slid open as I entered the small space, letting the doors close, I pressed the 43rd floor.

Miley's POV

I pulled up into my usual parking spot. I grabbed my purse, jumped out of the car and locked it behind me. I walked across the black asphalt up onto the cement sidewalk. As I reached the entrances I hastily pushed the glass doors open. I giggled to myself as I noticed Melody, the receptionist, barking orders into the phone. I gave her a quick wave as I entered the elevator. Taking it up to the fifth floor, I tapped my foot impatiently as I waited for my destination. The door finally slid open. I pushed open the studio door, Derek, my producer, standing against the doorway taping his foot.

"I'm so sorry I'm late, I overslept, it was like the first time in ages since I really slept. I'm so sorry." I immediately apologized.

He smiled, placing his hand to stop me, "Relax Miley, it's fine, don't worry about it."

"It's so unprofessional of me, I'm really sorry." I persisted.

"It's no problem at all, why don't we get started already?" He asked, guiding me into the recording room. Taking his seat behind the large panels of music equipment, I slowly walked through the opposite door. The large glass window, was tinted, I could only make out a faint glimmer of Derek sitting behind. I walked over to the stool, placing the headphones over my ears, adjusting the music stand as I sat onto the stool. I picked up the guitar that sat beside the stool, the wire plug against the acoustic body. Strumming the keys gently the words slipped through my lips.

You were always there,

Why did they take you away?

I was there to stay

In your arms in felt un miscible

I wanted you to see the world beneath your feet

I wish that you could stay

I would tell you you're unbelievable

And I want you to know you're who I wanna be,

And I'll sing with everything I have inside of me,

You're always in my heart there's no letting go,

You gotta know

You're unforgettable,

You're unforgettable

I just need to hear you speak,

Hold on to my hand,

There's nothing in between us,

I know your thinking of me

You'll be there when I need

And I want you to know that you're who I wanna be

And I'll sing with everything I have inside of me

You will always in my heart there's no letting go,

You gotta know,

And I want you to know that you're who I wanna be

And I'll sing with everything I have inside of me

You will always in my heart there's no letting go,

You gotta know,

You're unforgettable,

You're unforgettable

The last word clung onto the air, as my voice echoed through the room, bouncing across the small padded room, my eyes filled with tears. They slowly slid down the side of my face as I thought of Nick; the words were sung from deep within, with all of my body and soul. I wanted nothing more than to have Nick here, but even if he wasn't here, he would always be a part of my music. I set the guitar down onto the stand wiping away the tears, before I glanced up. Through the faint tinted window, I saw Derek; his eyes were blurred with tears, before his voice filled the room.

"That was perfect Miley, I think that one is good to go," He called through the speaker, "We don't have much more left, and with only 15 more minutes before our time is up, you are free to go. Karrie called and wanted me to tell you that she needs you to write your dedications and thanks for the CD. We are near the end."

I nodded, smiling, "Thank you for everything Derek, I'll see you tomorrow."

I pulled him into my arms, hugging him, before I slung my bag onto my shoulder heading back out to my car. I drove home in silence, my thoughts swirling around inside, as the words forming together, just as I pulled into my driveway.

I ran into the house, throwing my things onto the floor, my eyes running with tears, my hand clenching the pen and pad of paper. The tip of the ink smearing across the sheets, the words pouring one after the other.

This CD is dedicated to the Jonas Family, my second family. In memory of Nicholas Jonas, he will forever be a part of my life, in every thing that I do. To Denise and Paul, the parents of the four wonderful men who mean the world to me. Kevin Jonas, for supporting me, and encouraging me. Frankie Jonas, the bonus Jonas, who helped me even through the darkest of time. And most importantly, Joseph Jonas, the person who without his help, I wouldn't be here today. For pushing me to come back to music, and showing me my love of music. For picking up the pieces when I didn't see a way out, and for never giving up.

Thick droplets of tears smeared against the black ink, my thoughts running across Joe's face, through the months that we have had to share together mourning over the loss of Nick. He was the one who was always by my side, helping me along the way. Even in the darkest of times, he was the faint light in the distances.

Brushing away the tears I pushed myself off the ground. For the first time in such a long time I felt stronger. Walking towards the bedroom I made my way to the wardrobe. I let my fingers brush carefully across Nick's clothes. I could almost feel him next to me, helping me, encouraging me. His scent lingered on the clothes; I took one of his shirts and hugged it. Slowly I let my mind clear and took a deep breath. Folding the shirt I carefully placed it onto the bed. I quickly turned and grabbed another, folded it and place it neatly on top of the other one. Before I knew it all his clothes were piled around the room.

Pulling open a cardboard box I sat them inside it. And just like his clothes, I was putting away that part of my life. Setting that part of my heart aside, and placing it away on a shelf. I knew it would always be there, but I finally realized it was ok to move on.

* * *

A/N:Awww I'm s very proud of Miley...i hope you all are aswell!

Please don't forget to review and we promise we will update asap! I (AMY) start mid semester holidays next week so will have lots of time to write! Check out out other stories if your looking for something to read:D and we have links on our profiles to a number fo other awesome authors:P

Thanx again for reading...xoxox

( OH ITS TIFFANY AGAIN, we need a new beta, because our last one is fired. I also need a new beta for Through Her Eyes, so if anyone is interested in taking over please let me know. If anyone is interested in editing this story, we can only give you previews on our stories, but we would appreciate the help! Just leave a review, and we can get in contact! :D )


	10. Opportunity Knocking

A/N: Hello FELLOW FANFIC READERS! We are extremely sorry that we have been taking so long to update, we have lives, I know it's shocking. In fact we are pretty shocked ourselves. :D This update is extremely long and mainly a chapter filler because we made you guys wait. But yeah, so thoughts on camp rock anyone? I, Tiffany thought it sucked... I was extremely disappointed, while Amy thought it was good. But its all good.

We would love to send love to our girls, Chelly Belly, Bri Bri, and Katy Kat. OUR TRIP TO DISNEYLAND in 2010 will be the SHIZNATZ. Is that a word? lol. Maybe we can find Miley and get autographs, EH EH?? :D

Disclaimer: Yeah the story is fictional, Nick didn't die, if he did, it would be a very very sad world, without love songs. But we do own however... THE BOYS, yes that right, Amy owns Joe and I own Kevin and NIck, and NO WE WILL NOT SHARE! GET YOUR OWN BROTHERS. :D

Chapter 7

Opportunity Knocking

Joes POV

After a some what restless night, I decided I would go for an early morning run. I needed to clear my head of the evil thoughts that had been circulating throughout my brain all night. I was not going to allow myself to let the whole thing with Kevin get to me.

Pulling on my joggers I slipped quietly out the front door. It was still early so the sun was still low in the sky. Taking in the beautiful morning air I did a few stretches. Barry, our neighbour, was on his way to work so I gave him a quick wave before running down the driveway and onto the open road.

I turned my music player up so that it could block out all thoughts and just allow me to run in peace. I had always found some sort of serenity, some sort of wholeness when I was running early in the morning. The town was so peaceful and the air was so much cleaner.

Not caring which way I was heading I soon found myself outside an extremely familiar place. Kicking my subconscious for torturing me like this, I sighed and took a seat across from her house. Looking at my watch I realised I had been running for almost an hour, with short breaks of course…I'm no iron man…making it almost 9 am. Deciding it wasn't too early to pay her a visit my feet started walking towards her front door...again without my permission.

As I got closer I heard a lot of shuffling and movement behind the door. Curiosity soon got the better of me and there was no way I could turn around now. Knocking lightly I waited for her to answer.

As she opened the door I came face to face with a very different Miley then I was used to. She was dressed in jeans and a baggy shirt. Her hair was messily tied back and she had no makeup on. I couldn't deny that she looked a little bit cute in the whole domesticated outfit.

"Oh hey Joe," she said cheerfully taking in my somewhat disgusting appearance. I quickly realised how horrible I must have been after my long run.

Deciding I was not going to allow that to make this situation awkward I moved forward to hug her, "Miley, how are you?"

She instantly laughed, "Don't take another step Jonas, you are not touching me wit your sweaty body"

Pretending to be hurt I replied, "Where is the love Miley? Your best friend Joe comes to visit and all he gets is…'don't take about step Jonas'," I put on the girliest voice I could, "and here I was thinking you loved my sweaty body.." did I really just say that…kicking myself once again I moved past it.

She burst out laughing, "What are you doing here anyways? Its like 9 and you have obviously been out jogging"

Slightly embarrassed I really didn't have an answer to this, "Just running past and thought id stop in, then I heard all this racket…which reminds me…what are you up to this early in the morning?" Looking past her I soon found a number of boxes sitting in the hall.

Turning and pointing to the boxes she said, "I finally did something I should have done along time ago," he smile was confident.

"Are those Nicks clothes?" I asked wearily, not wanting to say the wrong thing.

Her smile continued confidently and I felt my heart flutter at how brave she was being. The flutter was due to me being so proud of her…I'm sure that's why it did what it did!

"I'm very proud of you, you know that don't you!" I said in a serious tone, "I don't want to let Nick go either, but you do know he will always be with you no matter what?"

"Yeah, I finally understand that it's ok to continue living, and thanks to you I'm finally brave enough to do that." She walked forward and hugged me. A small smile crept onto my face as I hugged her back.

"You know I'm still just as sweaty as I was when I arrived?" I teased"

She laughed, "yeah, but that's ok…I love your sweaty body remember" she joked back.

We both just laughed and made our way towards the kitchen. We just sat around chatting for a while, before I realised I really should get home and get ready for the day since I was still in my gym gear. I really didn't want to leave, but I also knew if I stayed any longer I would just be torturing myself with thoughts of a particular girl that I am not suppose to think about like that. I had to learn to control my emotions for her sake, for Nick's sake and for my own sanity.

"Hey Miley, I better head home. No one knows where I am and I really need a shower"

I noticed a hint of sadness flash across her eyes, but decided it was just my mind playing tricks, "Ok Joe, well call me later! I'll me hear…by myself…as always…" I knew she was just playing with me so that I would come see her.

"Oh Miley…you sure know how to make a man feel guilty, what you doing tonight?" I laughed.

Her cheeky smile quickly adorned her face, "Nothing…why do you ask Joseph?"

Sighing, I knew I was going to give in, so I just decided to ask her, "Well to celebrate your exceptional bravery last night, I think I should take you to diner, what do you think?"

She jumped off her chair and ran to my side, hugging me she said, "I would love to, you're the best friend someone could ask for"

I just laughed at her antics, "Ok, I'll pick you up at like 6, so be ready…I'm not sitting around waiting for hours for you to get ready" I teased, as I walked out the door.

Taking one last look at her, I could see her standing at the door smiling brightly. This definitely was a new Miley and I couldn't help but smile back at the thought of it. Something was starting…I had a feeling…but I wasn't going to stress myself thinking about it. If there was one thing I had learnt from Nicks death, it was that you need to live in the moment and enjoy things for what they are…not what you think they are going to be.

Mileys POV

After Joe left I had this sudden sense of happiness. I had come to depend on him so much, that I just don't know how I could have survived without him. I wanted to do something to show him how much I cared, and to thank him, so I decided that tonight at diner I would give him a small gift.

The only issue with my brilliant plan was that I didn't know what to buy him so I decided to give Emily a call and see if she will come shopping with me. I really hadn't seen or spent a signitficant amoutnof time with any of my friends so I wasn't sure if she would be keen, but I gave it a try anyway.

Dialling her number it only took a minute for her to pick up, "Hello Miley?" she asked a little hesitant.

"Hey Em, yeah it's me, sorry to ring you out of the blue like this"

"Oh don't be silly, it's so good to hear from you…how you doing?" she asked excitedly. I knew I had been a bad friend, but it was heart warming to hear that she was happy to receive my call.

"I am doing really well, surprisingly. Look I'm so sorry I have been so…absent…but I was wondering if you wanted to hang out today? Go shopping?"

"Oh I would love to, let me just finish my workout and ill get ready and come pick you up?"

"Sound perfect, see you soon" and I swiftly hung up the phone. I was so excited to see her, and the feeling of happiness I felt this morning was slowly growing. This was definitely a feeling I had missed.

I busied myself around my place while I waited for Emily to come over. About an hour and a half later I heard a small knock at the door. Grabbing my purse I ran to the door; saying I was eager would have been a huge understatement…I was purely excited.

Opening the door I found my good friend Emily beaming at me. Pulling her into a tight hug I said, "Wow I have missed you, you look so good!"

"It's good to see you Miley; you know I have missed you! You look so good as well" she complimented me.

Making our way to the car we just chatted about what we had both been up to. Emily had been working on a few small films and making herself a home with her new husband, Adam, he had been the director of a film she did a while back and they got married a few months ago. I had been invited and of course turned up, however it was during a pretty tough time for me so I will openly admit my heart was not in it and I wasn't the best person to have had a wedding.

I felt horrible listening to her tell me about her wedding…I was there and I didn't even remember half of what she was talking about. She said she understood why I was so down, but it didn't stop me from feeling like a bad friend.

In turn I told her all about my new CD I had been working on and how Joe had helped me get back into my music. I told her how me and Joe spent most of our time together hanging around my place watching DVD's and playing on guitar, and he often came for diner so I didn't have to eat on my own.

It didn't occur to me how much I was talking about Joe because basically he was all I had to talk about since he was with me so much. It wasn't until Emily was eyeing me suspiciously that I became self conscious.

"What are you looking at me like that for?" we were currently sitting having coffee at a small café.

She just smirked, "Oh nothing, just interested in hearing all about Joe…over and over again…" she teased.

I continued to stir my coffee, wanting to seam casual as I asked my next question, "What's that supposed to mean Em?" I inquired.

Her smile became more obvious and she looked up at me over her latte, "Oh nothing, it's just nice to see your face light up at the mention of his name…"

"It does not!" I protested. I wasn't sure where she was heading with this and I wasn't sure I liked it.

Dropping her spoon she glared at me, "Come on Miley, its ok to be happy with another guy" she continued, talk about saying what you really feel.

I knew she was just trying to be a good friend, but I didn't want to hear this…I wasn't ready to hear this, my voice rose slightly, "Don't even go there Emily, I'm not going to stand hear and listen to you talk about Joe like that, he is my friend and he is the only one who has been there for me over the past year so don't even talk to me about this!" I didn't mean to get so angry but I just wanted her to understand that there was nothing going on. I sat back in my chair forcing my heart to calm down.

"If you say so Miley, and just so you know we all tried to be there for you, but you wouldn't let us…maybe that is telling you something" she stated firmly, and with a sense of finality.

Her last few words kept replaying in my head, was she right? I knew they had been there but had I really only allowed Joe in? It infuriated me having these thoughts leaking through my brain, I didn't want them there and they weren't welcome.

We continued to shop, and I avoided all conversations surrounding Joe. I know that the whole point of shopping was so that I could get something for him, but I couldn't bring that up now, after what Emily had said to me.

It was getting late and I was tired from all the walking. I still had to go home and get ready for my diner…which thanks to Emily I felt awkward about.

"You ready to head? I have a few things to do before tonight…" I tried to avoid telling her we had a diner date organised.

Her left eyebrow rose in my direction, "What's on tonight?" she inquired, dammit I knew she would ask me that.

"If you must know, me and Joe are having diner as a little celebration" I wasn't going to give her any more details, I felt embarrassed to be celebrating the fact that I had put Nicks clothes in boxes. Not only did I feel like a traitor to his memory, but no one else knew I still had so much of his stuff except for Joe.

She obviously knew I didn't want to talk about it so deciding to be a good friend she just let it slide, "Well I hope you have fun" she simply said in a kind voice.

As we approached my house we promised we would do it again soon and I got out of the car. As I was closing the door she called my name one last time, "Hey Miley…"

"Yes Em?" I turned and poked my head in the window.

"Just remember Nick wants you to be happy and that it is ok to love someone else"

Her words stung in places I wasn't expecting. My heart felt like it was going to jump out of my chest as her words once again replayed in my head. She quickly drove off with me still standing there, froze, on the side of the road.

My thoughts were broken as my neighbour called out to me, "You ok Miles?" the old lady asked me from over the fence.

Turning on me heels I simply replied, "Yes I'm fine…How are you Marg?" I thought I better be polite.

"I'm doing well, how's that boyfriend of yours? He was at your place awfully early this morning" she pointed out. Don't you love how old people are so nosey and know al your business.

"He isn't my boyfriend Marg, what is with everyone thinking that today…arghhh" I let my frustrations outs.

"Oh" Marg looked a little hurt, and I felt bad but I just wanted everyone to butt out of my life.

"I'm sorry I've just had a rough day…I'll see you later ok?" I practically ran inside to get away from her. I ran upstairs and instantly jumped into the shower. I needed to cool off and get refreshed. As soon as the warm water hit my skin I instantly felt more relaxed. I let all my worries wash down the drain.

Jumping out of the shower I turned the music up load and danced around as I got ready for the night. I wasn't going to get too dressed up so I just wore a simple summer dress and allowed my hair to fall down in loose curls.

I was getting so into the music, dancing around. I decided to pour myself a small glass of wine to wait for Joe to turn up. I was having so much fun that I never heard to door bell ring or the door open. Moving around my kitchen I began to turn to walk out the doorway towards the lounge room when I saw a figured leaning against the door frame. My first reaction was to jump back, but then I saw who it was and he was very amused.

Joe was laughing so hard that he could hardly stand up. I walked over to him and hit him playfully on the arm, "Joe Jonas you stop that right now" I demanded.

He pulled me into a tight hug, "oh Miley, I haven't seen you that care free in so long, you looked so adorable dancing around like that!" he continued to laugh.

I couldn't help but blush, "well if I had of known you were there I wouldn't have embarrassed myself like that…now lets go before you make me mad" I pretending to sound hurt.

Taking his arm I led him towards the front door. He was still laughing under his breath as we reached the car. "Why are you still laughing Joe? It's not funny!" I couldn't understand why he was so amused…all I was doing was dancing.

Joes POV

I could not stop laughing as we walked to the car, it wasn't that she was doing anything that was even that funny, I think I was more laughing at myself for being such an idiot for checking her out the way I did when I was watching her. She was so beautiful dancing around and I didn't know how to deal with these new emotions that were flooding my brain.

"Sorry Miley, I'll stop now. It's just that…oh never mind…but you do look beautiful tonight!" I complimented her.

I felt like such an idiot, but slowly calmed myself down. We jumped in the car and I sped off towards our destination.

I had purposefully not told my family where I was going, as I did not want to have another run in with Kevin. We pulled up to the small restaurant we had been to many times. The owners knew me so I was able to get the best table in the window overlooking the park across the road.

I pulled out the seat for Miley, being the gentleman I was, before taking my own seat. We ordered a nice bottle of wine to start with. It was so nice to be hanging out with Miley with no one looking over our shoulders…I was determined to not feel bad about hanging out with her. She was my friend and no one was going to take that away from me.

Half way through the meal we were on a second bottle of wine and both giggling at absolutely nothing in particular. Our meals at not long been served and we were eating away, chatting about everything and anything. To an outsider it may have looked like we were on a date, but to us we were just two best friends celebrating life and moving forward.

"So Joe, truth or dare?" she asked me out of the blue.

"How old are we again Miley?" I laughed at her.

Her smile faulted, "Come on Joe, play along…lets be kids for five minutes"

I laughed at her, "I was under the impression we had been acting like kids the entire night…I'm pretty sure we have been told 3 times now to keep it down"

We both laughed, causing the waitress to give us another dirty look, "ok but I want you to play this with me, truth or dare?" she asked again.

"Well considering we are in a restaurant I will say truth" I was suddenly a little nervous...I knew I couldn't lie to this girl ad I didn't want her to ask the wrong question.

She however just giggled before asking, "Ok…truth…hmmm" she thought for a little while, "Ok I have one, if you had to choose between having no arms or no legs what would you choose?"

"That is the weirdest question you have ever ask…but I would probably say arms, because then I would still be able to perform on stage"

The questions continued along those lines for a little while, and after another bottle on wine we were a little tipsy, ok a lot tipsy. The questions took a turn that I was dreading.

"Ok Joe, another truth…are you happy? Like happy with how your life is?"

I wasn't sure how to answer this, "Of course I am, like it sucks not having my little bro here, but life is going pretty good at the moment" I smiled at her, she smiled back.

"Ok your question from me is the same…" I was curious as to what she would say.

"To be honest I didn't think I could be happy ever again, but there is something about you that just makes me happy, gives me hope" she stated simply. I couldn't help but feel flattered and blush slightly.

We settled into a comfortable silence, and before I knew it my hand reached out to her and took her hand in mine. My thumb slowly rubbed the back of her hand as she smiled warmly at me. I loved the feel of her hand in mine and I never wanted to let her go.

Our eyes locked and I felt a connection that I knew was there but had never allowed myself to see. Smiling at her my thoughts were interrupted by a loud tap of the glass next to our table. My hand quickly whipped away from her and I looked to see who was tapping on the window.

Staring back at me, with a smug smile on his face was none other then Kevin. He was holding hands with a pretty girl he had been seeing for the past few months, I'm pretty sure her name was Briana. His smug smile made me feel sick. I felt so guilty for being 'caught' here with Miley.

I looked over to Miley to see her no longer smiling, and sitting low in her seat. The look on her face broke my heart. I knew how she was feeling, because it was exactly how I was feeling. But I didn't know why we felt so guilty…we weren't doing anything wrong.

"Sorry, Miley" I apologised, not really knowing what I was apologising for, "Let's go see what they are doing" I suggested.

She nodded her head and stood up. We paid for our meal and headed out side to greet Kevin and Briana.

"Hey Man, what are you guys up to?" I asked him.

He gave us a knowing smile before answering, "Oh nothing, just walking along the road when we saw you two having a nice diner together…"

I wanted to hit him for making this awkward, "Yeah, me and Miley were just enjoying the Saturday night, we have been so busy lately we thought we deserved a treat" I tried to defend myself, and our actions.

Kevin raised both his arms in defence, "no need to defend yourself to me little bro, how are you doing Miley?" he asked, turning his attention to her.

She gave him a quick hug, "I'm doing good thank you Kevin, this must be Bri?" she turned to introduce herself to the lady on his left.

"Nice to finally meet you Miley, I've heard a lot about you" she winked at her. Wow could this get any more awkward?

"Ok, well we are going to head home…" I quickly ended the conversation and hailed a cab. I would have to come get my car in the morning.

Approaching Mileys house, we had not said a single word in the car. AS we pulled into her driveway I asked the cabby to stay while I walked her inside.

She turned to me as we reached the front step, "Thanks for a wonderful night" she seemed a little shy.

Wrapping my arms around her small body I kindly replied, "Anything for you, you deserve it…" again I could not stop the words from exiting my mouth. I didn't want her to get the wrong idea so I added, "You're my best friend and I want you to be happy"

Her face portrayed a very weak smile so I gave her an encouraging touch on her upper arm and turned to leave. Just as I was getting in the cab I yelled, "Don't worry about Kev," and jumped in before I could get a response.

-xox-

As soon as I got home last night I went straight to my room, I was not in the mood for Kevin's snide remarks and many questions. In my opinion we were doing nothing wrong…just two friends having diner, however I know for a fact it didn't look that way. And if anyone was to see us there, Kevin would have to be the worst possible option.

Walking down the stairs I avoided all my family members, just wanted a cup of coffee. Walking across the wooden planks, my hand settled onto the marble counter, my fist clamped around the ceramic mug as my phone vibrated, the loud chime filling the air. Placing the phone against my ear, before I answered the phone, "Hello?"

The voice filled the speaker, as my eyes widen in shock. This was what I lived my life for, this single phone call, only at this moment in time, when things were finally making sense. Was it really worth leaving all the things I was starting to gain, only to chase a dream I led for so long... because at this moment, opportunity was knocking.

A/N: OOO Opportunity, I wonder who is on the phone? :D Oh and I was told by Amy that I need to embrace my INNER MOE! BUT I MISS NILEY. is that a crime? Whatever it's better than Nilly.


	11. What is Best

A/N: Ok so I know it's been a while, and I swear Amy and I have a reason... it's called College. The devil of the world. And we have been completely and utterly overloaded with getting back into the school routine, so we apologize.

Just somethings to note... thanks for all the amazing reviews! I, Tiffany, know that Dinner is spelled with two n's, and that diner is a place of establishment for eating. lol. I'm not sure if Amy knows it though. lol. I'm totally kidding, I guess I didn't proofread well enough. The whole Olivia and Ellie thing... I gotta say again, that it's dued to my lack of editing skill. But Amy was the one who totally made Bri come into the whole thing, so you guys gotta take it up with her. lol. I'm totally kidding, we made a mistake. So... in order to rectify the situation, Bri isn't Kevin's girlfriend, and if you would be so kind to ignore the fact that it said Bri, and replace it with the Ellie, we would be so happy.

Hopefully this update won't let you done, after the huge cliffy, though I'm sure we will be recieving a lot of hostile reviews, which the way the story is turning. But please remember me and Amy have this all planned! And hopefully we will deliver.

Disclaimer: We do not own anything... sigh... though at this point, if I owned the Jonas Brother I would probably smack Nick, and tell him to grow some balls and man up. hahah. But that's just me.

**Chapter 11  
What is Best **

Joe stood outside Miley's doorstep, barely aware of the raindrops falling down on him. He stood quietly, trying to calm himself, his right hand slowly formed a fist and he brought it forward. The sound that vibrated through the door as he knocked made him feel even more nervous…it was now or never. Seconds later he heard shuffling within before the door swung open.

Looking up into the face of the girl standing in the doorframe, Joe felt his body shiver. Miley looked breathtaking in a simple pair of sweat pants and a fitted tank top that clung to her body perfectly. Her eyes widened as she took in Joe's disheveled appearance.

"Oh my goodness…Joe? Did you run here? It's raining!" She exclaimed.

Joe nodded before he gestured towards the door asking to come inside from the cold air.

Miley opened the door wider allowing him to step inside. He followed her in and swiftly closed the door behind.

"Joe what's wrong? What are you doing here?" Miley asked breathlessly as she padded across the floor towards the linen closet, she pulled out a dry towel handing it to Joe. She was shocked to see Joe in such a state and started to panic as she waited for a reply.

Joe hand gripped the towel without looking at Miley directly in the face. He swiftly tried his hair and body before he spoke, "I need to talk."

_**Flashback**_

_**Joe's POV**_

_I ran my hand through my hair as I placed the phone down. My thoughts were racing and all I could do was stand there in shock. A sudden chill ran up my spine in the realization of what had just happened, I had to grip the marble bench to stop myself from falling. I wasn't sure what my decision was but I knew I had a lot to think about. Immediately my thoughts wondered to Miley and how this would affect her._

_My feelings for Miley were just beginning to make sense to me and yet...I didn't know what I was supposed to think of them or do with them. The inner battle that I had been fighting with myself was getting harder and harder each and every day. I wasn't aware of what I was allowed to feel but what I did know was that I was falling for her. Ever since I admitted this to myself I had a mix of emotions but mostly I was scared…I was scared that these feelings could potentially destroy both of us. In that moment I knew what I needed to do._

_--_

_Resting back against my desk chair, I let out a deep breath willing myself to calm down. I sat there breathing deeply for I don't know how long before I eventually leant forward to grasp the large wooden desk to push myself off the chair. I grabbed my cell phone that was resting beside my laptop and slipped it into my pocket._

_Dragging my feet, I forced myself to leave the solidarity of my den and passed through the gallery hallway. AS I walked down the long hall, adorned with pictures and photographs my eyes drifted across a familiar frame. It sat neatly on a black wooden table amongst an arrangement of other frames filled with family and friends. This one photo stood out from the rest. In a single four by six inches of colour her striking blue eyes stared out at me. Her long tendrils of brown curls cascaded down her perfect shoulders._

_After a few minutes of admiring her beautiful face, but eyes drifted to the man that held her in his arms. My heart instantly ached in pain. Tears slowly filled my eyes as they met the brown eyes of my brother that I longed so much to see again. The happy expression on his face made me smile, the memories of those days came flooding back, the memories I held so closely to my heart._

_As my heart welled with emotion it also chattered into a million tiny pieces knowing I would be letting him down with my decision. I was breaking the one promise I thought I would always be able to keep. However a part of me knew that if I stayed the repercussions would be so much greater then if I stayed. I picked up the wooden frame with one hand, as my other brushed away the fallen tears._

_He was my brother and she was my brother's whole world. He had unfairly been taken from that perfect world and here I was selfishly trying to take his place. I wanted to fix the missing void in her heart that he took with him the day he was snatched from this world. I struggled to grasp these thoughts that were invading my mind. As the tears feel my decision was final. I had to leave before I grew more attached. It was unfair for me to be harboring these feelings and I would end up with one broken heart, if not two._

_With that thought I set the frame down back to its position on the wooden surface. Grabbing my keys I headed out the front door, swiftly locking it behind me. It was raining, and the sound of the tiny droplets falling on the pavement filled my ears. Without a second thought I ran. I had no destination in mind…I just ran allowing my mind to be freed of all thoughts._

_--_

_My footsteps hit hard against the pavement splattering water up my legs and soaking my feet. I was drenched from head to toe as the dark sky continued to unleash its fury. I turned the corner and without even realizing it a familiar house appeared in front of me. My feet had taken me to the one place that now not only broke my heart, but scared me. Without allowing myself to immerse in such thoughts, I ran up the black asphalt towards the steps that led to her front door. I couldn't turn back now! My fist collided with the door._

_End of Flashback_

_**No One's POV**_

Joe's eyes finally met the Miley's as she stared at him in confusion. She simply nodded and held her hand out for him to take. She led him towards the couch where they sunk into the cushions. Miley still had a hold of his hand…more of a comfort thing then anything else. She was concerned and tried to warm his hand up while waiting for him to speak.

Joe watched Miley rub his hands. Letting out a huge sigh he decided to speak up, "I'm leaving California!" his voice quivered. The words weren't meant to come out so bluntly, but now that they were said he couldn't take them back.

Those three words clung onto the silence as Miley's eyes widened. Before she could respond her mind went blank with shock. Joe interpreted this as she didn't have anything to say, so decided to continue.

"I got a job offer in New York City. This amazing record label wanted me to be a producer for a new and upcoming artist. Can you believe it? This is like a dream come true for me Miles and I wanted to say goodbye before I left," the words came fast and with as much enthusiasm as he could muster.

Miley had been staring into space trying to take in what she was hearing. Finally she broke her gaze and looked up into Joe's eyes, "Goodbye?" she stuttered out.

Joe nodded, "I'm leaving tomorrow. They wanted me to fly out there tomorrow to look over the contract and hopefully deal with all the paperwork. I'll be gone for a few days, and then I'll head back to California to get my things."

As he continued to speak it was as if he was punching her in the stomach, each word a new blow. She tried to grasp the situation at hand as she watched the man in front of her. She couldn't put a finger on the unsettling feeling that now consumed her body. Her heart raced out of control as she replayed his words through her head, trying to wrap her head around the news.

The situation was this…Joe was leaving…he was leaving California…he was leaving his home…he was leaving her. He was going to follow his dreams and get back to his musical roots. It had to be a dream, Miley couldn't cope if it wasn't a dream but there was nothing Miley could do to wake her self up from this unbelievable dream.

Joe is Nick's older brother and therefore Miley considered him her older brother as well. She had already lost one family member through no choice of her own, and now she was going to lose another. The thing that hurt the most was that this time there was a choice. She wasn't sure how she was supposed to react to this, should she be happy? This was his dream after all and an amazing opportunity. She wanted to be happy for him, but he was leaving her…she would now be alone without him.

Miley couldn't understand why this was happening to her nor did she know what she would say. She had been so wrapped up in her thoughts she didn't realize Joe had been watching her so intently.

She finally managed to muttered out in shock, "I... wow... I... don't... kn..know... what to say."

Mentally hitting herself she realized how insensitive she was being. This was Joe, the one who was there for her, she should be happy for him. After everything he had done for her and sacrificed to help her put her life back together she was being so selfish, "What I'm trying to say is...Oh my god...Congratulations Joe. You deserve this."

Still sitting close to him, but no longer holding his hand she immediately flung herself off the couch and into his arms. He happily wrapped his arms around her. As his arms enclosed her in the embrace she felt the butterflies erupted in the pit of her stomach. Her heart raced out of control as his fingertips brushed across her back sending shivers up her spine. She clung to him with everything she had.

AS he held her tightly the pieces started to click together, everything made so much more sense when she was in his arms. The emotions came at her with full force as she rested her head against his chest.

She was in love with Joe Jonas…and now he was leaving…

Miley's tiny frame relaxed into his body as he held on to her. Joe slowly rubbed his hands up and down her back, taking in huge breaths. He couldn't help but feel guilty at how much he loved having her in his arms. Kevin's words slowly crept into his thoughts:

_Her heart belongs to Nick_

He knew it had once belonged to Nick, and felt guilty for thinking that it could one day belong to him. As they continued to hold each other his world began to spin, nothing mattered more in his world then Miley and she made him feel whole.

Joe couldn't bring himself to pull away, he knew full well that once he let go he couldn't go back. He wanted to cherish this moment while he could; a single tear fell down his face. He was in love with Miley and he knew he needed to walk away before his heart broke even more. This was the hardest thing he had ever had to do…besides bury his younger brother…letting go of another person he loved hurt more then he could cope with.

Taking in a deep breath Joe stepped back, pulling away from the embrace. Miley shifted her gaze to meet his. It was obvious that a layer of tears had fallen down her face as well, her beautiful blue eyes slightly red from her silent crying.

"I guess this is goodbye…" Joe's words were hardly audible, but to Miley they sounded like he had yelled them.

Miley could swear she also heard her heart brake, her breathing caught in her throat rendering her unable to speak. Taking in a number of deep breaths she finally spoke, her words filling the silence of the room, "Goodbye Joe" the confidence in her voice wavering.

Turning on his heels, he knew he had to get out of their before he changed his mind. He could see the hurt on her face and it was eating him up inside. Gripping the handle his heart called out for him to turn back and kiss her senseless, but he knew better then that. His brain yelled at him to just leave…it was for the best.

Joe pulled the door open but not before turning back one last time. His eyes instantly landed on the beautiful woman that stood before him. She was clearly struggling to stage composed just as much as he was. Softly, so softly that she wouldn't be able to hear, Joe whispered, "I love you…" knowing he couldn't leave without saying it.

Finally exiting the house the cold air hit against his skin…by this stage he was numb…so numb he couldn't even feel it. Joe cried. Walking away was hard, but knowing that he could never go back was even harder. Underneath the pouring rain his heart fell to pieces. Feeding himself words to calm himself, the words he need to hear, he whispered, "It's for the best…" before holding his head high and running home.

Back in the house Miley continued to stand in the silence of her empty house. It had never felt this empty before…the tears fell thick and fast down her face. Her heart was calling for him to stop…to turn around and tell her that he loved her. She wanted more then anything to ask him to stay…but she couldn't, she wouldn't. He had done so much for her…she could do this for him.

As she stood there watching him walk away she said the words that she needed to hear, the words to keep her from braking, "It's for the best…"

_If only they knew... that it wasn't for the best._

* * *

A/N: hahahahahahahah... so who is upset with how this chapter ended? Anyone? lol. I promise you guys, this isn't the end, we totally have this planned out. And I'm hoping when the time comes, you will be happy. This story is actually taking so much longer than I expected.


	12. The Calm Before the Storm

A/N: No excuses can remotely rectify the situation, but I will fill you with them. One Word, College. It's been extremely hectic for both Amy and I, and we apologize profusely. Hopefully this 8 page update will brighten up your day... or at least settle you, for the time being. Until next time.

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**The Calm Before The Storm**

After everything Joe had been through, after all of his struggles, this is where to winding road had led him. Everything had led him to this moment in his life, he was now thousands of miles away from the place he called home, the place his family lived and the place where the girl of his dreams was left to put the pieces of her life back together on her own.

Joe had broken the one final promise he had made to his brother, slowly his life was crumbling before his eyes. This was the moment in Joe's life when he should have been on top of the world, yet all he could feel was emptiness. His life had turned into one of contentment, slowly coasting through each and every day. There was no bitterness, no sadness, but there was also no happiness or sense of meaning. He had become immune to emotion. The brave front he put up each and every day hid his true feelings from the world. His job became passionless and he no longer strived to be better and just wanted to make it through the day.

This new found life is where Joe now sat on this early Friday morning, counting down to the weekend. He was alone, in his apartment, the silences filling the air.

Flipping through the pages of his newspaper, Joe skimmed the words in front of him as he quietly ate his breakfast. Taking a long sip of the sweet aroma of his coffee, he allowed the liquid to coat the back of his throat and seep into him. Immediately the effects of the coffee hit Joe, he could feel the artificial energy running thought his body. Tossing the newspaper onto the kitchen counter he carried his dishes to the sink.

Passing through the large apartment, his eyes skimmed across the wide windows spanning across the far wall. Beyond the tempered glass was the breath taking view of the Manhattan skyline, just a dust of warm colours sprayed beyond the horizon in vivid amber, orange, and yellow. Letting out a sigh he thought of his home back in California, remembering the sunrise he enjoyed so many mornings in his home town. He couldn't help but wonder what good there was in having such a magnificent view if there was no one to enjoy it with you.

Turning away from the window Joe made his way to the large wooden door to his bedroom. Pushing through he padded across the dark planks of wood, his fingertips grazing across the black dresser. Focussing on the objects adorning the dresser Joe held his gaze on a familiar picture.

In a single four by six frame was his favourite picture. Her bright blue eyes shone in the dim lights of the evening the picture was taken. His heart ached for her in such a way worlds could not even explain. The emptiness he felt to be so far away from her, the void he felt since he stepped onto the plane that day wasn't going away.

_Flashback_

_Miley stood on the long driveway, forcing the smile to appear on her tear stained cheek. The long stream of tears glistening as they strolled down the curve of her cheek. Joe's heart broke into pieces as he took in her appearance, she was beautiful and so far from his grasp. He needed to do this for himself, as selfish as it was breaking his promise to his brother. Joe knew she would never be able to love him the way she had once loved his younger brother. That knowledge alone was enough to slowly kill Joe._

_Slowly bringing his hand to graze her cheek he brushed away the fallen tears. As he closed the distances between their bodies he enclosed his arms around her tiny frame. Burying her face his warm chest Miley felt his fingers subconsciously run through her long brown hair. Taking in the fruity smell of her shampoo to the lingering scent of her perfume, Joe was determined to imprint this memory forever. She was intoxicating and holding her in his arms he couldn't bring himself to break free._

_As the minutes passed he slowly untangled himself from her grasp to meet her gaze. Beyond the layers of tears, he gave her a reassuring smile._

_His voice was soft, in all hopes of comforting her, his voice filled with amusement, "Chin up, Miles." Cupping the wides of her face he made her look at him, he wanted to remember everything about her. _

_Her eyes may have been red, but Miley put on a brave smile as he spoke to her. Staring into his warm brown eyes, she wanted nothing more than to remember his eyes. The ones that had been there for her, comforting her with his a single glance. As reality started to sink in that he was leaving her lips once again quivered, her words coming out so soft that they were barely audible, "I guess this is goodbye..."_

_Joe immediately frowned at her words, shaking his head he dropped his hands from her face. Boring his eyes at her he spoke his words with passion, "This isn't goodbye...goodbye is something you say to someone you won't see again. This is definitely I'll see you later…well sooner rather then later I hope," he allowed a small smile to creep onto his lips. _

_Miley nodded, trying to believe what Joe was saying. Inside all she could think of was that she didn't even want a see you later, she wanted him to stay. Before the words betrayed her by slipping out she heard Joe continue, "Besides...we will talk all the time. Promise me we will keep in touch and don't forget that we can easily visit each other, you are never a stranger and more than welcome to come visit me in New York."_

_Her lips smiled at the thought. Letting out a sigh as she gathered her breath, she spoke, "I'm really going to miss you Joe."_

_He nodded, a wide grin appearing on his lips, "Same here, Miles. I'm going to miss you more than you know."_

_With one last hug, Miley watched as he trotted down the driveway to where his driver stood with the door already open. Turning to catch her eyes one last time, he slid into the car. Through the tinted window he watched the girl who held his heart become smaller and smaller, further and further. Watching as the distances between them slowly grew he let out a breath of air before a single tear slid down the side of his face. He was leaving and he wasn't sure if he could possibly convince himself anymore as to whether this was the right thing to do. All he felt was the aching pain of leaving her, the broken expression across her face. He was leaving his home, his family. Resting his head back against the leather head rest his thoughts raced around his mind, this wasn't his home anymore._

_Miley watched as the car slowly faded away into the distances, she waited until she could no longer see the rear of the car before she broke down. Falling to her knees she allowed the tears to finally run free. He was leaving and there was nothing she could do about it. The part that hurt the most was the familiar feeling of emptiness that overwhelmed her. She remembered only one time she had felt this alone, this sad, this empty. The only time she remembered feeling this bad was when she lost her Nick and that was a feeling she thought she would never feel again, a feeling she never wanted to feel again. _

_Joe had filled Miley's empty void that Nick had left her. She was finally feeling whole again, like life was worth living. But know he had left and the feelings were quick to return. By leaving her in California he was taking away her life line, he valued friend. Miley had yet to admit how much she need Joe, however she could not deny now that he was her support system, the thread holding her together. Now with thousands of miles separating them she was unsure if she could hold herself together on her own. _

_Taking her lifeline away was not the only thing that was slowly driving towards the airport. In the car, sitting in the palm of Joe's hands was Miley's delicate heart. Though it was a little broken, etched with cracks and missing pieces, he had know idea how precious of a thing he was taking with him. _

_End of Flashback_

Breaking his gaze away from the picture Joe set down the coffee mug onto the ledge. Rifling through his closet he picked out a random outfit before getting changed for the day. Grabbing a pair of leather shoes Joe glanced at the time. He was going to be late if he didn't get a move on. Scampering for the door, just before leaving he reached for his coat and scarf, wallet and keys, and yanked open the front door. He stepped into the hallway, as he locked his apartment door behind him.

The small sound of a bell chiming, indicating the elevator had reached the floor, was heard from Joe's door. Making a dash so that he didn't miss it Joe was met by his friendly neighbour. As they both stepped into the elevator he pressed the "L" as the door slid shut. The elevator moved to life as Joe and his neighbour, who he had no idea of his name, stood in silence. Joe pondered as to why he was yet to meet anyone knew in Manhattan. It was clear that Joe had shut himself off from the world.

Walking across the marble Lobby, he wrapped the scarf tighter around his neck. Exchanging a quick greeting with the doorman he stepped into the brisk fall air, shuddering as the cool winds hit against his body. Making his way to the sidewalk he flagged a cab. Immediately one stopped in front of the curb, he slid in to start a brand new day.

---

Joe walked outside the studio later that night, just as the cool wind picked up, the sky darkened above. Quickening his pace as he slowly trotted over to the sidewalk, tugging the edge of his coat tighter around his body; the thunder roared above him. He could see the bright beams of bolts lighting the sky. Quickly holding his hand in the air he flagged down a cab; the rain poured down. A bright yellow cab pulled up against the curb. Tugging open the door the now drenched Joe slid into the cab, setting his briefcase down onto the upholstered seat.

"1st and Main St. The Windsor building," he informed the driver.

With a quick nod, the man drove through the heavy Manhattan traffic. The sound of the windshield wipers squeaked across the windshield. Peering out the window, Joe observed the blurred figures that moved through the city, rushing through as the rained poured down. Seeing the cab pull up to the light just before his building, he quickly told the driver to pull over. Digging into his pocket as he dug out a couple crumpled bills, handing over the fare money and tip. He pushed opened the door and ran inside.

Exchanging a quick hello with the doorman, another person he could not recall the name of, he walked across the gleaming marble lobby headed for the elevator. Stabbing the call button he waited for the elevator to reach the ground floor. Stepping into the small compartment the quaint elevator music was all that was heard. Arriving on the 9th floor the doors dinged open.

Joe searched his briefcase for his keys before finding them in his left pocket. Reaching deeply into the wet suit pants it wasn't long before Joe was inside his warm yet empty apartment. Needing to get changed Joe headed straight for his bedroom, on the way stopping to check his answering machine.

"No new messages."

It was no surprise to Joe that there were no messages, who would contact him? Peeling away the layers of his clothes, he dug through the drawers finding a pair of sweats. Changing into the dry clothes, he couldn't help but remember the last time he was caught running in the rain.

Flashback

_Joe pulled his car up to the cemetery, it was late in the afternoon and he had just finished work so decided to stop into Miley's. When he had arrived he quickly realised no one was home. Calling her cell to find out when should would be home was no help because it went directly to voicemail. It wasn't unusual for Miley to be un-contactable, however after a few phone calls to people Joe realised she was no where to be found. His heart raced as he drove in desperation hoping to find her ok. _

_After half an hour Joe still had not found her. Looking up into the darken skies looming overhead Joe knew he was running out of time. The sky was about to erupt in a fierce storm, one that he knew Miley should not be stuck outside in. In a final attempt to find her Joe made his way to the cemetery. Instantly he let out a breath once he saw Miley's blue car sitting by itself in the car park._

_Placing his own car beside hers Joe jumped from the car and ran across the green lawns towards Nick's grave. The thick raindrops started to fall faster and heavier. Closing the distance between himself and Nick's grave a small figure, hunched over, came into view. _

_Finally reaching his destination, he called out for her, "Miley!"_

_Her head snapped up at the sound of his voice. Even underneath the falling rain Joe caught the stream of tears falling from her cerulean eyes. Lowering himself to her level he immediately wrapped his strong arms around her frail body. She rested her cheek against his warm chest and continued to cry. The sound of thunder and the sight of lighting lit up the sky, making her shake with fear._

_Her voice was so soft, barely audible beneath the sound of the rain, "He used to hold me when the storm would come," as she spoke she held onto him for dear life. The tears were running fast, as she cried, allowing her mind to run back through the many memories, her heart breaking at the thought of him, "He would sing to me and I would get lost in his touch. I would forget about the storm outside whenever he held me. It was like the world outside us didn't exist."_

_Without another thought Joe tightened his grip around Miley. Leaning up against her face, his lips grazed her ear. The soft words flowed freely from his lips as he began to sing to her. He sang for her, not trying to replace Nick, but to be there for her like he promised. Beneath the falling rain, beside Nick's grave they comforted each other. Neither of them loosening their grip on the other, they lost themselves within the sounds of Joes soft voice. At that moment the storm seemed to just disappear. _

End of Flashback

The sound of thunder brought him out of his reverie, turning his gaze to the window. He watched the dark sky, deepen in depth, the colour slowly fading away without a single trace of light. He could hear the sound of raindrops hitting against the side of the window. Droplets clinging to the glass, as it slowly skimmed across the surface, trickling down.

He wondered who would hold her now, as the storm outside his window picked up. Not a single trace of letting up anytime soon.

Joe quickly made his way back into the living area, reaching the fireplace mantel to start a fire. The flames lit up in seconds as the warmth quickly radiated around the room. Making his way into the kitchen he opened the fridge and found leftover containers of Chinese food. Placing one into the microwave to be heated he grabbed a fork and a bottle of water. Walking across the cold wooden planks, he settled himself onto the couch, placing his things onto the coffee table. Grabbing the remote, he turned on the TV flicking straight to the news.

Picking up the white carton, he ate the fried noodles, unwinding himself after another hectic day at work. The hours passed and the storm raged on, the finished carton of food sat empty on the black wooden table and the plastic bottle empty of its contents. Joe lay across the length of the couch with a pillow propped behind his head as he watched in silence. The minutes seemed to linger, before the sound of a pounding fist against his door interrupted the silence.

Quickly moving off the couch, he wondered who it could be. It was clear he had no friend in Manhattan, none that would visit him this late on a Friday night that's for sure. Grasping the door handle tight he pulled the door wide open. Taking in the figure before him he could not believe what he was seeing.

Letting out a gasp in surprise and confusion, his eyes surveyed the familiar figure as he clutched his heart. Standing before him, drenched in water was the petite framed girl. Her brown ringlets wet, droplets of water falling, her eyes wide.

Finding his voice, he barely managed to mumble out the only word he could conjure, "Miley?"

Her voice was soft and gentle, as she stood before him. Her hands shaking, "Hi Joe..."

Flabbergasted, his voice bellowed, echoing into the hollowed halls, "What are you doing here?" The words were both of delight and surprise.

Four simple little words slipped from her frozen lips. Four single words that would change everything...

"We need to talk."

* * *

A/N: Don't you love cliffhangers? Reviews are always appreciate and often motivates us to update much, much faster. Thank you to those who reviewed the previous chapter, and the private messages that continously came pouring in for an update. Hopefully you liked the chapter. It's silly but, our alerts and favorites numbers are so high, and yet our reviews never seem to match up. Hopefully we didn't lose any of our loyal readers.


	13. Following Ones Heart

_A/N: hey guys... sorry for not updating in a while. I'm not sure how the story is going to continue to be honest, because A, me and Amy haven't been able to chat in a while. and B, I've been so busy this summer. I really wanted to write as much and finish off as many of my story as I possibly could, but things never worked out the way I had planned. With summer school, work, and then my vacation, I never actually found time to get any real writing done, and for that I apologize. I had this part written for a while, and I can not even guareentee it's grammatically corrected, because it hasn't been edited. But I thought I would give you what I had written. I'm sure you guys will yell at me later, I was going to keep writing and adding on, but hopefully this would appease you for the time being._

_Thank you guys for your continuous support, I will try my best to write some more when I find the time, but school is rapidly starting again, so I may not get the chance to write as often as I like. _

_Hopefully you guys won't loose interest. _

_Until next time, _

_T

* * *

_

**_Chapter 12_**

_Miley found herself yet again at Nick's grave a week later after Joe's departure. She found comfort in sitting beside his grave. She didn't understand the heart wrenching pain she felt as of lately. But sitting across the fresh cut grass, beside the limestone tombstone, she felt at peace. _

_Walking pass the rows of flat stone graves, she reached her destination, before she lent forward. Placing a fragrent bouqet of flowers onto his grave, she settled onto the ground._

_She could feel the tears building in her eyes, brushing them away quickly, she smiled, "Hey Nick... I miss you. I can't believe how much time has passed by. I never thought that things would get easier, after you were gone. But I think that's mostly thanks to Joe."_

"_Sometimes I wonder how different our lives would have been if you werent taken away from me that day. We would probably be married by now. But at the same time, I have to wonder if things would be any easier if you were still here."_

"_Joe has become such a huge part of my life now, and at the same time, I can't help but feel as though I'm betraying you. It's only been a year, and here I am. I never thought I would be depenedent on anyone but you. I mean you were my whole world. But things with Joe... he means so much to me Nick..."_

"_It's so hard now that he is gone... he left for New York. He finally landed his dream job, and I'm so proud of him. And deep down... I think I love him too. Is it wrong for me to love him? Does that mean I love you any less?"_

_The tears were streaming down Miley's face, she was so lost so confused. But before she could say another word, someone spoke, there voice was calm and collected._

"_It's not wrong..."_

_She turned her head swiftly, landing on the figure that held the voice, before her eyes widen. There stood before her was no other than Denise Jonas, she had aged through the years, but she still looked beautiful as ever. Her wide brown eyes filled with tears as she inched closer, before lowering herself to the ground. Gathering Miley into her arms, she ran her fingertips through Miley's hair, whispering soothing words into Miley's ear as Miley allowed the tears to fall._

_Seconds turned into minutes, and minutes turned into hours, before Miley collected her emotions. Denise pulled away slightly to lock eyes with the fragile girl in her arms, brushing away the fallen tears, her voice was confident, saying the words Miley needed to hear._

"_He would want you to be happy Miley, I think that's all he ever wanted. It's not wrong to love again... love is a precious gift, who's to say that we can't love again."_

_Miley nodded wiping away the tears, "I'm in love with Joe."_

_Denise gave her a meek smile, before she gathered the girl in her arms, "I know, Sweetheart... He is in love with you too."_

--

A Few Days Later

The memory of the day at the cemetary was still clear in Miley's head. After some reassurance from Denise, she was coming to terms with her feelings. She ran a couple hundred senarios through her head, as she gathered her thoughts on what she wanted to do. She still had doubts on his returning feelings and yet, she knew that life was too short to not take the risk. If anything she seem to get out of Nick's death was that lifes too short to not go after what her heart wants.

With quick movement, she rummaged through her room, a cell phone pressed against her ear. Making quick arrangement, she packed a single bag. Getting dressed quickly, she slung her bag and purse onto her shoulder. Checking through her purse for her credit card and liscenes, she made her way out the front door. The car she had called sat waiting in the driveway as she locked the door behind her. Running down the driveway she slid into the backseat before she spoke, "LAX."

--

The flight had been long and Miley was ready to collasps as she tugged her bag onto her shoulder. Glancing outside at the large window, she took in the New York skylines, bright lights lit up the windows. Dark gray clouds swept across the sky, the storms was closing in on to the city. Running out the front glass door, tightening the thin sweatshirt wrapped around her body as the crisp wind bit aganist her skin she waved down a taxi. Just as she reached the door handle, thunder struck as the lighting lit up the sky, and then it came. Falling raindrops fell from the sky, as she tugged open the back door, sliding in. Turning to the driver she told him the address before the car sped off.

The yellow taxi moved through the city, passing the large buildings along the way. Before it slowed to a halt. Gazing out the front window, her eyes landed onto the busy traffic. Letting out a sigh, she watched the pouring rain just outside the window.

Just two blocks away from Joe's building, she stopped the driver, digging into her bag she dug out two crisp bills handing them to the driver, before she slipped out. Running through the way, she made her way down the sidewalk. The rain falling down onto her seeping into her cotton sweatshirt, her jeans drenched with rain. She reached the glass door of Joe's large building. Entering the large lobby she made her way to the front desk.

The receptionist smiled at her, before greeting her, "Hi can I help you?"

"I need to know what floor Mr. Jonas is on?" Miley said hastely, with shallow breath as she took deep breaths.

"Can I please have your name?"

"Cyrus, Miley Cyrus."

"Of course Miss. Cyrus, Mr. Jonas is on the 32nd floor, apart 3B."

Walking slowly over to the elevator shaft, she pressed the call button before the golden door slid open. Stepping into the little compartment, she pressed the 32nd floor, waiting as she watched the number lit up as each floor they passed. Finally the elevator stopped, and the doors slid open. She stepped into the dimly lit hallway glancing at the door as she passed them. Stopping in front of the large dark wooden door, the gold number starring back at her, she extended her hand as she knock loudly.

She could hear his shuffling movement within, before she heard the sound of the door unlocking. The door tugged open revealing a tired looking Joe standing just beyond the doorway, his eyes widen in surprise before he spoke, "Miley?"

Miley locked eyes with the warm brown eyes starring back at her, before she spoke her hands shaking, "Hi Joe..."

Shocked at her appearance, his voice echoed through the hallway, "What are you doing here?"

Her eyes never breaking contact with his, "We need to talk."

* * *

A/N: I know I'm horrible, its the same cliffhanger. And I was going to keep writing but I never found the time to write. But I wanted something up, so this is what I have so far.

Please review and show us that there are still people reading out there. :)


End file.
